Demonio de Viento
by Nan1 Delatt0
Summary: "Vida pasada… Yo tenía una vida pasada, pero… ¿En dónde? Puedo oler todo desde aquí, sentir, incluso en algunas ocasiones tocar, pero no ver…
1. Misión Fallida

**P: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece solo la historia y los personajes que yo inventé.**

_DEMONIO DE VIENTO_

"_Y ella estaba sentada en su pluma_

_Pensando para sí misma,_

_Pues ya no quiso derramar más lágrimas,"_

_-"Tengo una misión para ti Kagura, encuentra a los acompañantes de Sesshomaru y trae contigo a la pequeña humana que responde al nombre de Lin…lleva contigo refuerzos para que no tengas problemas…no me falles o lo pagarás caro"-_ Estas eran las palabras que había pronunciado su amo hacia con ella y que circundaban en la cabeza de la fémina demonio una y otra vez, quien se hallaba volando bajo y despacio por el horizonte en medio de una mañana que no pasaba el medio día.

_-Hmmm…-_Frunció el ceño.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Mire señor Jaken cuantas flores hay aquí!, de todos colores-<em> Exclamó una pequeña niña

-_No me molestes con tonterías niña loca, _- Molesto.

_-Creo que le llevaré unas al señor Sesshomaru…pero, ¿Cuáles? Todas son tan hermosas…creo que le llevaré unas blancas- _

Jaken solo la voltea a ver de reojo, en ese momento desciende de los cielos la manipuladora de los vientos…

_-"KAGURA"… ¿Qué demonios quieres tu aquí, bruja?- _Vociferó Jaken poniéndose en medio de Kagura y Lin en posición defensiva.

_-¡Cállate! No molestes – _Se queda pensando, meditando la situación, _- Sesshomaru no debe estar demasiado lejos, puedo oler su esencia a kilómetros de aquí, tengo que ser rápida si quiero irme sin problemas,- _ pero en ese momento una voz quebró sus pensamientos…

_-Ahhh Kagura que gusto me da verte… ¿Vienes a buscar al señor Sesshomaru?, el no se encuentra ahora desde ayer en la noche partió rumbo al oeste, creo que fue a ver sus tierras, ¿Podrías hacerme compañía?, es que el señor Jaken solo me regaña y siempre está molesto- _Expresó la pequeña sonriente que se iba acercando a ella sosteniendo el ramo de flores.

_-Mira…-_Aparta una pequeña flor del ramo.

_-Esta flor es para ti- _

La castaña se quedó asombrada ante tal acto de la niña, eran escasas ocasiones en que la había visto y menos charlado con ella…pero ahora entendía porque Sesshomaru la llevaba consigo, ese carisma e inocencia que derrocha, era imposible ignorarla incluso para un demonio.

Con una media sonrisa, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

_-¡Lin aléjate de ella!...que no ves que ella es el enemigo- _Gritó el pequeño demonio mientras la jalaba para ponerla detrás del el nuevamente en posición de defensa.

_-Ya di de una buena vez a que has venido… ¡Habla!-_

_-A llevarme a Lin- (¡!)_

_-¡Ha! Como si lo fuera a permitir…ahora lárgate si no quieres enfrentarme a mí y a mi poderoso báculo- _

_-¡Ha! No me hagas reír, como si tú fueras un problema para mí- _Sarcástica y un tanto burlona se expresó la manipuladora de los vientos.

_-"KAGURA…-_Pronunciaron un sinfín de voces que aparecieron de la nada detrás de ella…Eran los monstruos de Naraku, cientos de ellos que esperaban solo que Kagura cumpliera con la orden de su amo.

_-TE ESTÁS TARDANDO DEMASIADO…NARAKU ESPERA- _Seguían vociferando las criaturas.

_-"Tsk…maldita sea, un movimiento en falso y estaré acabada, estas cosas no dudaran en matarme si no cumplo con las órdenes de Naraku…-_Preocupada expresó para sí misma la castaña.

_-"BIEN SI TU NO LO HACES…LO HAREMOS NOSOTROS…-_ Rugiendo ferozmente se abalanzaron en contra del sirviente y la niña quien solo gritaba de horror y desesperación cuando…

_-¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- _

Cientos de cuchillas brotaron del abanicó de Kagura que destazaron en pedazos los cuerpos de los monstruos…no había quedado ninguno vivo.

-_¡¿!- _Jaken y Lin miraban con asombro y desconcierto la escena y sobre todo a Kagura, sin más los había protegido de esos seres malignos.

Pero no solo ellos miraban…Naraku había observado la escena a través del espejo de Kanna, frunció el ceño.

_-…Así que te atreves a desobedecerme…Hmmm-_ Se levanta del piso en donde se encontraba y se dirige hacia unos jarrones enfrente de él y de uno saca un objeto…algo rojo que palpitaba. –_Veremos qué haces ahora, mi querida Kagura- _

_-Vaya creo que ya firmé mi sentencia de muerte… ¡Je!- _Agachó la cabeza la castaña guardando su abanico en su manga-

-_Por lo menos te fastidié un rato- _Fue todo lo que pudo pensar cuando una voz masculina la soprendió.

_-Dame una buena razón para no dejarte igual que esas criaturas - _Sesshomaru había llegado, desenvainando a Tokijin y con una voz desafiante.

Sus miradas se cruzaban de una manera agresiva como si se estuvieran retando, hasta que ella apartó su mirada de él y dándole la espalda pronunció.

_-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones…y menos a ti, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca…no me interesa- _Ella respondió.

_-Señor Sesshomaru…Kagura nos protegió de esos monstruos…ella acabó con todos- _Interrumpió Lin acercándose al poderoso Youkai, quien aún tenía en su mano la espada.

_-Ohh…odio admitirlo amo bonito…pero lo que dice la pequeña Lin es verdad…esa mujer acabó con todas esos abominables demonios- _Jaken agregó.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver la escena…el ataque había sido devastador, cabezas, pedazos de carne putrefacta se hallaban en todo el campo, como si una guerra se hubiera desatado ahí, pero solo un individuo había sido capaz de arrasar con todo, y lo tenía frente a él.

_-Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…- _Kagura sacó una pluma detrás de su cabeza la lanzó al aire la cual se hizo más grande llevando a la mujer al cielo pero sin pensarlo dos veces Sesshomaru con su increíble velocidad se fue directo a ella, quedando enfrente de esta bloqueándole el paso y a una escasa distancia.

_-¿Ahora qué demonios quiere…Acaso me matará?-_ Se cuestionó la castaña viéndolo de forma despectiva, pero algo preocupada.

_-¿Qué estas tramando?...- _Serio_ -¿Acaso esta es tu manera de revelarte contra tu creador?- _Preguntó el Inugami provocando la ira de la Youkai.

_-Hmmm…yo creí que serías más lista, no me sorprende que se quiera deshacer de ti, solo le causas problemas – _(AOUCH!)Vociferó el Youkai de una manera altanera pero igual de serio.

_-¡Hha! Cállate, tú no sabes nada solo por que seas fuerte no quiere decir que puedas insultarme, además, a ti que te importa, tú me dijiste que viera mi propia forma de liberarme de Naraku ¿No es así? – _Furiosa

_-Es verdad a mi no me interesa…pero aún así me estás involucrando, si no ¿Por qué te dignaste en salvar a Lin? O ¿Acaso estás tratando de que quede en deuda contigo para que te proteja? - _Se queda observando a la Youkai, de forma penetrante cuando muestra una leve sonrisa de ironía.

Un momento de silencio se produjo entre ambos Youkais, quienes tenían sus miradas cruzadas como si estuvieran buscando respuestas, uno en el otro.

-"_Hmmm…lo sabía, estás tratando de utilizarme de nuevo- _Pensó él –_Y yo que creí que solo habías venido a mí para… ¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensando, a esa mujer solo le interesa su libertad, tratando de sacar ventaja de mi a su favor!... ¡Que decepción!"-_

_-Puedes pensar lo que quieras- _Zafándose de la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru y agachando un poco su cabeza le respondió mientras avanzaba por un lado de él y casi como un susurro con melancolía en su voz…

_-Tú no tienes ni la menor idea…y antes de que mi tiempo termine, te darás cuenta_…-

Un pequeño estruendo sintió en el pecho el poderoso Youkai, que apenas si demostraba, una leve sorpresa por la magnitud y el timbre de las palabras de aquella mujer, sin embargo, esto no dejó que lo martirizara.

Y así ella comenzó a elevar su vuelo para perderse en el horizonte esas últimas palabras que denotaban tristeza fueron como si ella estuviera segura de que algo iba a suceder, y algo que también, lo involucraría a él, pero él estaba decidido a no meterse, y sea lo que fuera que llegara a pasar no tenía que afectar su meta, aniquilar a Naraku.

El grupo continuaba su caminata en medio del día asoleado dejando atrás el campo que había sido escenario de una batalla. Pero algo detuvo su andar, Sesshomaru alzó su mirada justo en la dirección por donde Kagura se había marchado.

_-¡Ahhh! Maldición, mi…mi corazón…ma…maldito desgraciado, ¡¿Pero qué es esto?- _Aterrada se descubrió el pecho para observar.

_-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaa!...ese bastardo inyectó veneno en mi…mi…cora…-_ Kagura comenzó a caer desde su pluma semiinconsciente por el dolor.

Mientras caía…_-¿Este es mi fin?, si debe serlo, ese malnacido se enteró de lo que hice y se ensañó con mi corazón, lo…lo más preciado que tengo, lo único que de verdad es mío… ¡maldito!... ¡mil veces maldito!... ojalá y te…-_ No pudo terminar sus maldiciones cuando un brazo fuerte la había atrapado evitando que se estrellara en el suelo, ese brazo la tenía sujeta de la cintura, dejando caer su rostro en el hombro del ser que la había salvado, en ese momento ella perdió la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

Sesshomaru la había salvado de chocar contra el suelo, desconcertado observó a la mujer que tenía en su brazo derecho, la miraba con lástima y aliviado a la vez, sin embargo ese alivió se desvaneció cuando miró el pecho medio descubierto de la Youkai, tenía un mancha oscura de color púrpura justo en el sitio donde se supone debería estar su corazón, la castaña comenzaba a verse muy pálida y a tener una respiración muy agitada por lo que decidió llevársela de ahí. Llegando con sus acompañantes descendió poniendo a la mujer delicadamente en el suelo.

_-Señor Sesshomaru pero… ¡¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Kagura? – _Lin preguntó preocupada viendo a la castaña muy mal herida.

_-¡Jaken!-_

_-Si amo bonito-_

_-Quédate con Lin y Kagura hasta que yo regrese…-_

_-Pero amo Sesshomaru… debo recordarle que esa mujer es una creación de su peor enemigo ¿Acaso planea salvarla?-_

_-¡Eso a ti no te importa solo remítete a obedecerme!- _Serio

–_¡Protégelas!-_ ¡¿Preocupado?

Jaken solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación (más bien ya que le quedaba…Jojo)- 

_"El amo Sesshomaru cada vez actúa más extraño"- _Voltea a ver a Kagura- _¿Tendrá algo que ver esa mujer?- (_¿SERÁ?)

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a su amo que se alejaba caminando por el bosque perdiéndose entre la maleza. Así el pequeño demonio regresó con las mujeres que le habían dejado a su cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es mi primer Fic Ja! Quise empezarlo de esta manera para darle más trama a la historia antes de que…bueno mejor lean.<strong>

**Ojalá les agrade pues le eh estado dando mucho.**

**Agradecería que me dejen sus comens sea como sean. **


	2. Partida

**¡Ojo! Los personajes no son míos, solo soy una fan mas queriendo disque escribir Jajajaja.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru seguía su camino en búsqueda de Naraku, la detestable situación que ya había tomado todo lo tenía lleno de rabia, ver a Kagura en ese estado fulminó al Youkai haciéndolo estallar en coraje. Trataba de localizarlo con su agudo olfato pero todo el lugar apestaba a ese híbrido haciendo difícil el poder encontrarlo.<p>

_-Vaya con que eres tú, Sesshomaru- _Un demonio alado apareció

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sesshomaru desenvainó a Tokijin lanzando un poderoso ataque.

-_"SOURYU-HA"-_

_-Mmm, esa no es manera de saludar a alguien de tu raza, tu clan debería estar pagando por tu arrogancia- _Moryomaru apenas si alcanzó a esquivar el ataque. _-Te arrepentirás de haberme atacado antes de hablar- _

_-Y tú te arrepentirás de haber dicho que somos de la misma raza- _Molesto.

_-¡Dime donde diablos esta el maldito de Naraku…¡Habla si no quieres ser descuartizado!- _Demandó el Youkai.

_-Mmmm quien sabe, pero en su honor déjame atenderte como se debe…- _Con una sonrisa irónica

Moryomaru se abalanzó contra Sesshomaru lanzando sus tenazas, con gran velocidad éste esquiva el golpe, poniéndose detrás del demonio alado le lanza un sablazo hacia su coraza pero no logra hacerle ningún daño. Así retrocede Sesshomaru para preparar otro ataque.

_-¡Hha! Es imposible que puedas dañarme con ese insignificante ataque mi coraza es impenetrable - _Ambos demonios se encontraban en una batalla peligrosa. Sesshomaru estaba furioso por el ataque a Kagura y estaba desesperadamente buscando a Naraku para matarlo y recuperar el corazón de la fémina pero Moryomaru al interponerse en su camino puso en peor estado al Youkai quien estaba a punto de perder el control.

_-¡Suficiente, ya me hartaste!... ¡Vas a morir!- _Vociferó el Inugami.

* * *

><p>Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol a mitad del bosque se encontraba Lin, Jaken y Ah-Uh, quienes seguían al pendiente del estado de la mujer que estaba a su cuidado, ésta aún no recobraba el conocimiento.<p>

_-¿Cree que se salve señor Jaken?- _Preocupada

_-¡No lo sé!_ _y tampoco me importa si esta mujer se muere, solo nos ha traído muchos problemas- _Exaltado se levanta – _Será mejor que en cuanto se recupere se vaya- _Calmándose se vuelve a sentar.

_-No diga esas cosas, la señorita Kagura no es mala, ella nos defendió de esos monstruos, debería de estarle agradecido…además, si algo le llega a pasar el señor Sesshomaru se pondría muy triste- _Con pena la niña voltea a ver a la mujer que aún dormía

_-Pero que cosas dices niña ingenua, el señor Sesshomaru no siente ningún afecto por esta mujer, solo la utiliza para llegar a ese detestable ser. ¡Ya déjate de imaginar cosas que no son! – _

Lin voltea a ver a Kagura nuevamente quien ya comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y se dirige a ella – _Kagura… ¿Cómo te sientes?, Te traeré un poco de agua, no te vayas a levantar.-_

La Youkai asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de incorporase, así se recostó en el tronco del árbol, mientras en su mirada se denotaba preocupación.

_-"¿Por qué sigo viva?, ¿Acaso Naraku me perdonó?, a estas alturas ya debería de estar muerta…"- _Pensaba la castaña para sí misma cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Jaken a lo que ésta volteó a verlo.

_-¿Tienes algún problema?- _Preguntó la chica.

_-Ya dime que planeas mujer… ¿Qué te traes con el amo Sesshomaru?- _La cuestionó el pequeño demonio que no dejaba de verla despectivamente.

_-Yo…nada, solo cumplía órdenes eso es todo- _tranquilamente contesto Kagura quien por fin se pudo poner de pie.

_-Aquí está el agua, bebe un poco…no deberías de levantarte aún.- _Declaró la niña.

_-Gracias- _Toma un sorbo- _No te preocupes estaré bien…solo necesito aire fresco.- _Comienza a caminar.

_-No creo que sea buena idea que te alejes, el señor Sesshomaru nos encargó que te cuidáramos mientras el no está.- _Dijo Lin tratando de detenerla.

_-¿De verdad?- _Asombrada –_Vaya, viniendo de él, sí que es raro.-_

_-Tampoco te creas tanto bruja, el solamente te necesita para obtener información de Naraku- _Gritó Jaken.

_-Eso no es verdad, el señor Sesshomaru se preocupa por ti, si no, no te habría salvado y menos estaría buscando a Naraku para devolverte tu corazón- _(MADRES ! O_O).

_-¡¿?- _La manipuladora de los vientos se quedó absorta, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

_-Así que por favor no se aleje, espere a que regrese el señor Sesshomaru.- _Rogaba la niña.

_-Haaa… está bien esperaré.- _Resignada la castaña se quedó.

De pronto la castaña reaccionó de manera violenta al percatarse de un aroma que ella muy bien conocía, era ese asqueroso hedor de veneno. Un figura maligna llena de tenazas y protegido por un escudo se presentó ante ellos.

_-¡NARAKU!- _Ocultando su terror detrás de un semblante serio.

_-Mi querida Kagura, así que no sucumbiste ante el dolor, ¡Hha! A estas alturas pensaba que le traería esto a tu cadáver. – _Extiende su mano, haciendo que aparezca un objeto rojizo que palpitaba.

_-Mi…ese es, mi corazón- _Bastante preocupada estaba Kagura ya que sabía que algo estaba tramando pero no le dio el gusto de verla atemorizada.

_-¡Qué! ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con él?, ya terminemos con esto,- _Vociferó la Youkai quien sacó su abanico.

_-Tranquila, yo solo eh venido a devolvértelo, ya no lo necesito, me has fastidiado más de lo que me fuiste útil, así que puedes quedártelo, además ¿No era esto lo que tanto anhelabas, tu libertad?- _Diciendo esto el híbrido le regresó el corazón a su dueña.

La mujer comenzó a sentir los pulsos de su órgano vital dentro de su cuerpo, pero, unas grandes y afiladas tenazas se dirigieron hacia ella, pero logró esquivarlas con dificultad ya que aún se encontraba débil.

_-Estupendo, aún te puedes mover a pesar de tus heridas, vamos a hacer esto más interesante.-_ Así Naraku comenzó a lanzar filosas espinas hacia la manipuladora de los vientos quien las seguía esquivando una y otra vez, tanto que también lanzaba ataques a su creador pero estos inútilmente chocaban contra la barrera de su antiguo amo.

_-¡Cosa verde!... ¡Llévate a la niña de aquí!- _Gritó Kagura mientras trataba de contener los ataques de Naraku.

_-¡Me llamo Jaken bruja!- _Molesto

_-Señor Jaken, ayude a la señorita Kagura-_

_-¡No la necesito ya váyanse!- _Ordenó la mujer

_-Vamos Lin- _El demonio verde ya se llevaba a la pequeña

_-¡Señor Jaken cuidado!- _Unas enormes espinas iban directo al pequeño demonio y la niña, pero Kagura logró destruirlas con sus cuchillas de viento. Pero mientras la mujer se distraía salvando a los acompañantes de Sesshomaru unas tenazas se fueron contra ella atravesándole el pecho.

_-¡KAGURA!- _Gritó la niña horrorizada, mientras Jaken la detenía, las tenazas arrastraron a Kagura hacía su creador colocándola cara a cara con él.

_-¿Acaso fuiste tan estúpida para creer que te librarías de mí tan fácilmente?- _Le susurró al oído.

Las enormes tenazas la pusieron en el suelo mientras enredaderas de espinas subían por su cuerpo arañando sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, iban desgarrando su vestimenta, así seguían subiendo por su cintura, sus senos, hasta terminar en sus brazos dejando únicamente su rostro libre. A lo lejos Lin y Jaken observaban la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

_-Esta es la libertad que siempre buscaste y que ahora obtienes, disfrútala por el tiempo que te queda de vida, mi querida Kagura…- _Un prolongado grito de agonía llenó los oídos de los presentes cuando la enredadera espinas se ajustó al cuerpo de la mujer clavándose en todo su cuerpo haciendo que sangrara sin parar. El Híbrido se acerca a su creación por última vez para lamerle una mejilla y dedicándole una perversa sonrisa se marcha dejando a la Youkai colapsando del inmenso dolor que sentía.

El demonio verde y la niña se acercan al deplorable lugar donde se encontraba la manipuladora de los vientos a punto de morir, Lin desesperadamente entre sollozos y lágrimas trata de quitarle las espinas rasguñándose, pero es inútil cada vez que trataba de quitar alguna se incrustaban más en el cuerpo de Kagura haciendo que ésta gritara de dolor.

_-¡Lin!...Ya basta… no sigas.- _En un grito ahogado la mujer apenas si pudo decir.

La sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por las espinas llegando hasta el suelo manchando los pétalos de flores blancas, una brisa de viento levantó esos pétalos para que se viera menos escabrosa la tumba de la Youkai.

* * *

><p>La ardua batalla de Sesshomaru contra Moryomaru continuaba, el inugami lanzaba sus auras demoniacas contra el alado demonio pero este simplemente las absorbía, burlándose del poderoso Youkai quien se detenía unos momentos para meditar la situación y crear una estrategia. Pero unos enormes tentáculos lo toman por sorpresa encarándolo con su enemigo, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos estaba a punto de transformarse pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento trae consigo unos pétalos, pétalos rojos, de un color sangre.<p>

_-"Este aroma es…"- _Se dijo para sí mismo el inugami.

_-Aahh, esa mujer estúpida murió. ¡Khe! Después de traicionar a Naraku y a mí por algo tan trivial como la libertad terminó muriendo de una manera patética… y sobre todo en vano- _Estas palabras llenaron ira y rabia a Sesshomaru -_¡Silencio!-_ Zafándose de los tentáculos logra propinarle un poderoso golpe con Tokijin a la coraza de Moryomaru al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque.

_-¡SOURYU-HA!-_

_-¡Qué!... ¡Maldición no puede ser!- _Gritaba con desesperación el demonio alado.

_-Mi aura demoniaca no puede ser retenida por un ser tan patético como tú- _Vociferaba el Youkai

_-_¡CRASH! Tokijin se parte en mil pedazos Moryomaru logra escapar advirtiendo que se vengará. Sesshomaru se eleva y se dirige rápidamente a donde se encontraba Kagura y sus acompañantes sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho dándole a entender que algo estaba muy mal.

_-Kagura- _Pronunció el hombre mientras aumentaba su velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>El Youkai va aproximándose, mientras más se acercaba más fuerte el olor a sangre se hacía y también pudo detectar otro olor pero casi desvanecido, el de Naraku, comienza a descender hasta que pone sus pies sobre la tierra y detrás de unos arbustos observa la escena más desgarradora, divisa a Kagura atrapada en un red de espinas con unas enormes tenazas clavadas en su pecho, su vestimenta desgarrada, su cabello se había zafado de su habitual peinado, unos mechones cubrían su rostro que ya lucía demacrado, su mirada cansada, su cuerpo paralizado por tanto dolor, estaba fría muy fría, se podría decir que ya estaba muerta pero aún ella respiraba, se mantenía viva, esperándolo.<p>

Un frenesí de locura invadió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru al verla así, se acercó y con sus garras fue cortando las redes de espinas hasta que quedó libre, ahora faltaba lo más importante y lo más aterrador, de una por una comienza a quitarle las tenazas, ríos de sangre brotaban de los orificios quedaron, Kagura ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar de la agonía que sentía, logró liberarla de su calvario, la cargó con su único brazo y la colocó en el suelo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer regalando su brillo. El poderoso Youkai se sienta colocando a la mujer cerca de su pecho.

_-Ya ya…todo terminó- _Susurró – _Ya no siento dolor,-_

El cuerpo de la Youkai comenzaba a desvanecerse ante la mirada atónita de Lin y Jaken, ambos soltando un par de lágrimas. Sesshomaru sostenía delicadamente el cuerpo de la dama mientras hundía su mirada en el rostro de Kagura dejando rodar una pequeña lágrima.

_-¡¿Qué…que está haciendo? -_Sorprendida.

_-…por lo pronto, esto será lo único que podré hacer por ti…y por mi.-_

A unos escasos centímetros de ella, con dos dedos levantó la barbilla de esta para tenerla al par con sus ojos, la miró fijamente provocando que Kagura con sus últimas fuerzas pudiera abrir los ojos, se miraron mutuamente y sin más el le plantó un beso en los labios, un beso cálido y lleno de ternura, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba delicadamente, ella no pudo evitarlo y derramó unas lágrimas por su rostro, ya que por fin lo había encontrado y solo para no poderlo tener. Él la separa un poco.

-_Tú…fuiste hecha para mí…y regresarás a mí, porque me perteneces… ¡Es una promesa!...- _Le susurra al oído.

-_Pude verte…una última vez_-

Con una sonrisa placentera dejó escapar estas palabras la hechicera del viento, su último deseo había sido cumplido, se iba satisfecha y en paz. El mientras tanto, solo pudo observar como ella le dedicaba una mirada de ternura y agradecimiento, con esos ojos color carmesí que en infinidad de ocasiones le demostraron una confianza y rudeza tan imponente que lo habían dejado pasmado, ella había sido la única persona que permitió, que se le acercara tanto como para retarlo y gritarle en una ocasión que era un poco hombre por no quererle ayudar a destruir a su creador…la primera y la única. Y así solo pudo contemplar como la dama de sus sueños se convertía en el viento y tomaba su lugar en el espacio. Plumas y viento era lo único que había quedado…

_-…Eres libre…como siempre lo quisiste, aunque, hubiera deseado que, esa libertad, la compartieras conmigo, solo por eso… ¡Perdóname!- _Pensando en voz alta.

Él cerró los ojos mientras que, una ráfaga de viento lo comenzó a rodear, despidiéndose de él…

_-…"Soy el viento…el viento libre".-_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooow son las 5 a.m. y pues se puede decir que me llegó la inspiración.<strong>

**Por lo que eh leído hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja (¡No entiendo porque! Si es genial) todo mundo espera ver InuXKago o SesshoXRin (¡XD Si ella es solo una niña! ¬¬) o si no los demás están en inglés y que webaaa estar traduciendo.**

**Espero y les agrade ya que le eh estado echando mucho coco si les late que chido y si no pues también se aceptan comentarios de toda índole.**


	3. Búsqueda

**Los personajes principales no son míos, solo los que yo inventé.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de Kagura. Lin y Jaken se encontraban en un prado de flores divirtiéndose…bueno mas Lin con las travesuras que le hacía a Jaken, y este como siempre quejándose y haciendo gestos de enojo, quien estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse, Lin aumentaba mas su diversión, sus carcajadas llenaban todo el prado, a lo lejos se podía ver a Sesshomaru sentado en una roca contemplando el horizonte, a pesar de todo el escándalo que estaban provocando sus acompañantes no lo sacaban de sus pensamientos hasta que…<p>

Una pequeña explosión detonó detrás de Sesshomaru al cual este inmediatamente se levantó…

_-Oooh ya veo lo que sucede…falta algo, Tokijin no está.- _Era el anciano Totosai.

_-No necesito de una espada insignificante, con mis garras es suficiente para destazarte.-_

_-¡Hmm! Fui obligado a venir, Colmillo sagrado me llamó…-_

_-¡¿?- _Sin ninguna expresión.

_-¡No te hagas el tonto! ya te habrás dado cuenta que la espada ha estado resonando…reaccionó a un cambio que hubo en tu corazón, tal vez de uno de frialdad por otro lleno de dolor y rabia… ¡eeemm! pero en fin- _rascándose la cabeza- _Yo solo vine por tu espada, es momento de forjarla de nuevo… en un arma.- _

_-"¿Forjar a Colmillo sagrado en un arma?"- _Levantó un poco la ceja.

_-Sesshomaru, ya habrás notado que se avecina un acontecimiento, donde tendrás que demostrar de qué estas hecho, sucesos que pondrán al máximo tus habilidades y hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para conseguir lo que deseas, sin embargo, no podrás pelear sin un arma que sirva para matar, es por eso que eh venido, necesitas explotar esa espada…-_

_-¡Hha! El amo Sesshomaru no podrá ser vencido, él es sumamente poderoso, ¡ahí anciano de pacotilla yo no sé porque vienes a decir estas tonterías, el podría acabar con todo un ejército y el malvado Naraku de un solo golpe…!-_Jaken de metiche y gritando como siempre.

_-¡Yo no soy un anciano de pacotilla pequeño engendro del demonio, yo solo estoy aquí porque Sesshomaru necesita de mi ayuda, tarado!- _Frunciendo el ceño totosai bastante molesto.

_-¡Jha jha! Que…jajaja el amo sesshomaru…jajajaja necesita de tu ayuda…- _a Jaken le empezaba a doler el estomago ya de tanta risa. De pronto solo sintió como fue linchado por su amo dejándole tremendo chipote en la cabeza y un tanto inconsciente.

_-¡Ja! Eso te pasa por inmaduro…-_ burlándose totosai apuntaba al pobre Jaken.

_-Aaaam- _suspiró -_…vamos andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-_ Así totosai empezó a elevarse en su vaca, seguido por sesshomaru quien empezó a levitarse y detrás de ellos Lin iba montada sobre Ah-Uhn, que previamente de un colazo lanzo a Jaken encima de él, ya que este todavía se encontraba noqueado.

* * *

><p>-<em>Inuysha… ¿No has podido detectar el olor de Naraku con tu olfato?- <em>El monje se paró detrás del híbrido quien se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un río.

-…_No es extraño…es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, se supone que los cristales que nos dio Gakusanjin nos llevaría hasta el corazón de Naraku, pero este tampoco aparece, es como si también hubiera desaparecido.-_

_-Ya veo…-_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento, porque Naraku desaparecería ¿Acaso está escondido para volverse a regenerar?...no le veo el caso teniendo la perla de Shikon casi completa se me hace algo ilógico que haga esto…que será lo que está tramando, sea lo que sea debemos estar muy alertas- _Pensante se quedó el monje.

_-¡Amo Inuyasha!...-Myoga salió de la nada brincando en el hombro de Miroku._

_-Anciano Myoga… ¿A qué has venido?- _El Híbrido cuestionó

_-¡La comida ya esta lista…vengan!- _una pequeña voz de un zorrito exclamó.

Alrededor de una fogata se encontraban dos mujeres, Sango y Kagome, junto con Shippo, y Kírara, todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la comida y una bella tarde asoleada pero fresca.

_-Y dime pulga cobarde ¿A qué demonios has venido?- _Vociferó Inuyasha.

_-Pues verá le traigo muy malas noticias…hace poco algo extraño estaba sucediendo en las tierras del oeste, tierras que le pertenecieron a su señor padre cuando estaba con vida, varios seres entraron a la fortaleza del palacio para saquear el santuario que se encontraba resguardado dentro del lugar, parece ser que buscaban algo…-_

_-¡¿Tierras del oeste?...vaya con que el padre de Inuyasha era rico, quien lo diría…-_Comentó divertido el monje.

_-Si así es, era dueño de toda la región del Oeste, verá usted excelencia, el papá de Inuyasha fue forjando su territorio a medida que ganaba más batallas y como era un demonio sumamente poderoso nadie se atrevía a atacar sus tierras…-_

_-Pero bueno a eso no eh venido…como les decía estos seres irrumpieron el palacio del comandante en busca de un artefacto que se encontraba escondido dentro de ese santuario…un libro…el libro de los espíritus-_ Dijo la pulga concentrado mientras observaba el fuego.

_-¡¿El libro de los espíritus?- _Exclamaron todos.

_-Así es…-_Continuó la pulga.

_-Ese libro es capaz de regenerar las almas de los espíritus que han dejado de existir físicamente, dotándolos de un cuerpo para poder regresar a este mundo y no solo eso regenera sus poderes eh incluso los hace más poderosos, este libro solo puede ser utilizado por sacerdotes con un poder espiritual extremadamente alto, si es que se utiliza para el bien…si llegara caer manos perversas estaríamos en graves problemas…solo imaginen…todas esas criaturas que han derrotado regresando y luchando juntos contra ustedes…-_

_-Anciano Myoga… ¿Cree que el culpable de ese incidente haya sido Naraku?- _Cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

_-El directamente no creo, como lo dije antes solo un sacerdote de un poder espiritual realmente poderoso es capaz de manipularlo, si ese mitad demonio llegara a tocar ese libro sería purificado y aniquilado, tuvo que haber sido ayudado por alguien…-_

_-Ya veo - _Agregó el monje, pero siguió pensando

_-Alguien con un poder espiritual poderoso… ¿Acaso será…ella?_ –

_-Excelencia ¿Sucede algo?-_

_-Mmmm…solo se me viene a la mente alguien que aún sigue con vida…-_

_-¡¿Quién?- _Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

_-Ikari–_

_-¡Ikari!… ¿Quién es ella?- _Cuestionó el híbrido recostándose en el suelo.

_-Es una sacerdotisa con una belleza inigualable- _Tocándose la barbilla soltó un suspiro.

_-¡Eso no teníamos que saberlo!- _Proliferó la exterminadora desviando su mirada llena de desprecio.

_-Si mejor solo remítase a explicar – _Agregó la sacerdotisa quien sostenía el pescado que estaba ingiriendo.

_-Yo solo hacía un comentario, en fin, ella tiene más de 700 años de antigüedad, es tremendamente poderosa, en todo el tiempo que tiene de existencia, jamás eh sabido de alguien que le haya sido superior. Muchos rumores se decían de esta sacerdotisa, qué tenía pactos con seres del inframundo, que no era de este mundo, incluso se dijo que ella le había vendido su alma a un demonio para ser inmortal pero nada de esto se ah podido comprobar, aunque supongo que algo de verdad pueden tener, ya que, es imposible para un humano vivir tanto tiempo y conservar su apariencia tan juvenil.- _Detalló el monje.

_-Eso explicaría una alianza con Naraku, si ella está del lado de los demonios, es muy probable que le esté ayudando.- _Declaró la exterminadora tocando su barbilla.

_-Tal vez…pero, me preocupa que ellos tengan ese libro en su posesión, no creo que nada bueno vaya a salir de todo esto._- Continuó el monje.

_-¡Khe! Ese maldito aunque tenga la ayuda de dios no le será suficiente, lo haré pedazos- _

_-Hoy estás demasiado optimista Inuyasha, eso es raro en ti- _Divertido comentó el monje tocándole el hombro al híbrido.

-Cruza los brazos -_¡Khe no me molestes!- _Despectivamente –_De vez en cuando tengo un día así… ¿Qué…tiene algo de malo?- _

_-No, para nada yo solo decía… Bueno será mejor seguir con nuestro camino- _

Inuyasha y demás compañía se disponían a continuar su viaje cuando unos gritos de terror detuvieron su andar. A unos cuantos metros se divisaba una aldea de la cual salía humo.

_-Miren esa aldea está siendo atacada…- _Señaló el zorrito.

_-¡Aahh!...a…ayuda…pooor…favor, ooouuh!- _Un hombre tambaleando llegó a ellos con unas terribles heridas, heridas de garras, iban desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el pecho, el hombre cayó al suelo después de pedir ayuda.

_-Pobre hombre hay que ayudarlo-_

_-Kagome, déjalo ya falleció.- _Le dijo el híbrido quien no le quitaba la mirada al ahora cadáver.

_-"Es verdad, ya no se mueve"- _Consternada por la escena la chica se toca el pecho apretando el puño.

_-¡Hay que ayudar a esa aldea! - _

_-Dudo mucho que alguien siga con vida, a estas alturas el fuego ya debió de haber consumido todo. Es mejor seguir.- _Continuó el híbrido.

_-¡Qué cómo puedes decir semejante cosa!- _Furiosa, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-Señorita Kagome, el amo Inuyasha tiene razón, a estas alturas ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer.- _El anciano Myoga le decía mientras saltaba del hombro de la chica… ¡¿Huyendo?

Unos pasos se escuchaban, eran pesados, parecían ser de un monstruo bastante grande, no se alcanzaba a observar ya que lo cubrían las copas de los árboles, a medida que se acercaban los pájaros volaban despavoridos en todas direcciones. Unas enormes garras destrozaron los árboles que lo cubrían. Apareció un demonio de cuatro metros de altura con tres garras en cada mano y pie, su cara era alargada, unos ojos rojos grandes y colmillos afilados manchados de sangre, de su cabeza salían dos cuernos puntiagudos.

_-¡Miserable! Tú destruiste esa aldea, apestas a sangre humana.- Desenvainando a colmillo de acero._

_-Tuvieron buen sabor, quedé satisfecho, pero todavía tengo espacio para unos cuantos más… ¡Grrraaah! ¡Me los comeré, empezando por ti!- _Rugiendo el demonio se abalanzó contra Inuyasha, quien fácilmente lo esquiva.

_-¡Aaah ya cállate! Solo eres una porquería de creación que no merece seguir viviendo.-_

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _Varias ráfagas de viento afilado cortaron en pedazos al monstruo.

_-¡Khe! Eso fue muy fácil- _Enfunda la espada.

_-Jejeje…no creas que esto ah terminado- _Habló una mitad de la cabeza del demonio.

_-¡Qué no te has muerto…no importa te haré polvo para que ya no hables!- _

_-El que una vez fue sellado…regresará, y tú no podrás hacer nada…Ming-rha regresará a este mundo y acabará con aquellos que lo sellaron, el mundo de los vivos no será más de los humanos…ustedes serán subordinados hacia él- _

_-Ya muérete de una buena vez… ¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- _Todo terminó.

_-¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?- _Preguntó Kagome.

_-Si estoy bien… "¿Qué fue todo esto?"-_

_-¿A quién se refería esta criatura?, ¿Quién es Ming-rha?- _Cuestionó la exterminadora.

_-No tengo ni la menor idea mi querida Sango.-_

_-_Pensante el híbrido- _¿Qué me está pasando…por qué las palabras de ese demonio me causaron preocupación?... ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?- _

_-Inuyasha ¿Pasa algo?- Miroku consternado viendo al híbrido tan pensativo._

_-Nada… Continuemos.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, la verdad no sé cuantos vayan a ser ya que voy escribiendo y publicando, espero y no sean muchos Jajajaja. <strong>

**Gracias por los reviews sigan dejando más. Espero y les haya gustado.  
><strong>


	4. Recuerdos

**P.D: Los personajes principales no son míos, solo la historia y los que eh inventado yo.**

* * *

><p><em>Ya está lista- <em>El anciano Totosai le entrega la espada a su dueño.

En un extenso prado en pleno manto nocturno se encontraban Totosai, Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes. Pequeñas luciérnagas iluminaba el campo cubierto de diminutas flores blancas.

-_¡Aaahh un monstruo!- _Gritaron al unísono la niña y el pequeño demonio.

_-Muéstrame Sesshomaru-_

El Youkai corre hacia el demonio- _La espada debe guiar tu golpe.- _Explicó el anciano.

Sesshomaru abanica su espada contra el pecho del demonio sin hacerle ningún corte, aparentemente.

_-¡Qué es esto anciano… esa espada sigue siendo inservible! No le hizo nada.- _Reclamando Jaken.

_-¿Qué es eso?- _Señalando la niña un especie de corte detrás del monstruo.

_-Es una… ¿luna?- _Extrañada.

El lugar donde había sido cortado el demonio comenzó a ser absorbido por esa luna negra con pequeñas luces, matando a la criatura. Se cerró.

_-Ohh amo Sesshomaru, eso fue muy impresionante… ¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?-_

_-Mandaste literalmente a ese demonio al inframundo, hiciste una abertura en el espacio en forma de luna, el ataque que acabas de hacer se llama "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA".- _Pensante el anciano viendo de forma despectiva a Sesshomaru

–"_Eeem en un solo intento logró dominarlo, chiquillo malévolo, aah no puedo hacer nada al respecto Colmillo sagrado lo ah aceptado como su dueño, por algo Inu no Taisho le heredó esa espada, en fin".-_

_-Aún así el ataque no ha sido completado, deberás seguir entrenando para lograr completar la luna y poder mandar completamente a tu enemigo al infierno, bueno eso es todo de mi parte,- _El anciano comienza a elevarse en su vaca, voltea a ver al Youkai.

-Pensando – "_Sesshomaru ya pronto llegará el día en que descubras tu propia arma, sin embargo, creo que te enfadarás cuando llegué el momento, esa arma que posees es solo una extensión de colmillo de acero…"-_

_-_Rascándose la cabeza -_Pero bueno no creo que deba saberlo ahorita- _Le da una patada a la vaca para ir más rápido y perderse.

Un recuerdo, uno inquietante se le viene a la cabeza. El momento justo cuando la manipuladora de los vientos murió en su regazo, y las palabras grotescas que Moryomaru dijo sobre su muerte. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar por el campo.

_-¿Viento?-_

_-"Yo Sesshomaru seré el único que decida si su muerte fue en vano"- _Envainando a Colmillo Sagrado.

Un pequeño remolino comenzó ascender por el cuerpo del Youkai haciendo que su larga cabellera plateada ondeara. Un imagen muy tenue de color blanquecino comenzó a presenciarse enfrente del Youkai estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro tenía el aspecto de una ¡¿Mujer?

_-Vámonos.-_

* * *

><p>-<em>Ming-rha, ¿Quién es él?- <em>Cuestionó el pequeño Shippo.

El grupo continuaban su camino, pero tenían el fresco recuerdo de la pequeña batalla que tuvieron momentos atrás.

-_Era un demonio que vivió en épocas antiguas, trató de someter a la humanidad imponiéndose, era realmente poderoso, varias hordas de demonios estaban bajo su mando, así que los humanos no tenían ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlo, aunque no por eso dejaron de insistir en tratar de acabar con él. –_Detalló el monje.

_-Cuenta una legenda que ese demonio se topó con una sacerdotisa que utilizó todos sus poderes espirituales para acabar con él, pero le fue imposible, cada ataque que ella lanzaba, Ming-rha lo esquivaba y decenas de demonios atacaban a la mujer tratando de devorársela, ella con su espada los apartaba, así estuvieron luchando durante siete días y sietes noches sin parar, a la sacerdotisa ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir luchando y en un descuido varios demonios la atraparon, cuando el demonio Ming-rha se disponía a terminar con ella, gastó sus últimas energías, sellándolo dentro de su cuerpo, así terminó con la amenaza para el pueblo que estaba protegiendo que también era su hogar, sin embargo, era tal la magnitud del poder de ese ser, que a la sacerdotisa no le quedó otra opción que abandonar su tierra, para evitar que otra desgracia se desatara, así perdió su pureza, y terminó convirtiéndose en un demonio con forma humana.- _Narró la exterminadora.

_-Se sacrificó por su gente y también por los vivos- _Agregó.

_-Oye Sango y ¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer?- _Preguntó el zorrito.

_-No se sabe, después de dejar su pueblo nadie volvió a saber nada de ella, muchos pensaban que había sido absorbida por esa criatura para luego desparecer, otros creen que logró dominarlo y que ahora posee los poderes de un gran demonio, pero realmente solo son rumores, nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente.- _

_-Pobre mujer, que cruel destino- _

_-Si Shippo, el nombre de esa sacerdotisa es Ikari que significa "Ira". Muchos relatos la describen como una mujer de carácter imponente y que peleaba contra sus adversarios con todas sus fuerzas, era una mujer pacífica pero, tenía un defecto perdía el control fácilmente dejando que la ira la invadiera, es por eso que de ahí proviene su nombre._

_-Así que es esa mujer, la que probablemente esté trabajando para ¿Naraku?- _Cuestionó el híbrido.

_-¿Y por qué terminaría aliándose con Naraku?, si se supone que ella extermina demonios- _Cuestionó Kagome.

_-No tengo ni la menor idea, todo esto es muy extraño- _Contestó la exterminadora.

_-Bueno tomemos un pequeño descanso para refrescarnos- _Sugirió el monje mientras caminaba a la sombra de un árbol.

_-¡Ahí pero si ya descansamos hace rato!- _Vociferó Inuyasha.

_-Sí pero hace mucho calor, sería bueno meternos al río un rato- _Sugirió Sango.

_-Sí además ya te hace falta cochinón hueles bien feo Jajajaja.- _Le gritó el pequeño zorrito divertido al híbrido que solo lo ve con desprecio.

-_¡Sí!- _Exclamando el zorrito y kagome al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Khe!, ahí cállate méndigo chaparro cara de chango- _Corriendo hacía el zorrito- _Ven acá que te voy a golpear ¡No huyas!_

_-Inuyasha ¡ABAJO!-_

Corren todos al río dejando al pobre híbrido tendido en el suelo lleno de tierra en la cara.

_-¡Maldita sea! Kagome ¡Miserable!-_

* * *

><p><em>-"¿Cuándo vine a caer en esto?... ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado viva?... Ya quiero que mi tiempo termine, esto es inútil, mi cuerpo ya no responde como antes".-<em> Una mujer de cabello rojizo lacio, largo sujetado con una cinta blanca en una media cola, con un fleco apenas arriba de sus cejas, su piel era pálida, una nariz afilada finamente y unos labios color rojo que combinaban con su cabellera, llevaba puesto un traje sacerdotal, la parte superior de la vestimenta color blanco, mientras que el resto era rojo.

_-Ming-rha… Tú vives dentro de mi interior, ¡maldito! Yo te sellé dentro de mi cuerpo hace casi 700 años para que no siguieras atormentando a los humanos. Los humanos ¡Ja! Esos seres primitivos._

"FLASH BACK"

_-Ese demonio casi extermina a todos los aldeanos- _Hablaron unos hombres que sostenían unas antorchas.

_-Sacerdotisa Ikari, de nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarnos a exterminar ese demonio.- _El patriarca de la aldea hablaba agradecido mientras la mujer envainaba su espada.

_-No lo exterminé, ese demonio es sumamente poderoso, no pude matarlo.- _

_-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- _Intrigado cuestionó otro aldeano.

_-Lo sellé dentro de mi cuerpo- _Agachando la mirada la chica contestó.

_-Pero eso fue sumamente peligroso sacerdotisa ni usted es capaz de poder contener semejante criatura infernal, podría apoderarse de usted.- _El patriarca continuó.

_-No se preocupen yo estaré bien, lo importante es que ese demonio no será un problema más para ustedes. Debo descansar esta batalla fue agotadora.- _Se retira a sus aposentos.

_-Patriarca ¿Cree que sea buena idea dejarla que siga viviendo aquí? Absorbió un demonio, eso ya no la hace humana ya que su sangre cambió.- _Un aldeano comentó.

_-Es verdad, esa mujer ya no es pura,- _Otros vociferaron.

_-¡Ya basta hablan de ella como si fuera ese monstruo ya se les olvidó que nos acaba de salvar la vida! – _Exclamó bastante furioso el patriarca de ver como los aldeanos hablaban mal de la mujer.

_-Perdónenos-_

_-Será mejor regresar a nuestras chozas ah sido un día muy difícil- _Comienza a dirigirse a su casa.

_-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Acaso tratas de poseerme?.-_

_-¡Mujer ingenua, no puedes contener al gran demonio de viento Ming-rha!_

_-¡Silencio!-_

Ikari se encontraba recostada en su lecho tratando de descansar un poco, pero le era imposible ya que ese demonio seguía atormentándola, trataba de escapar de su cuerpo o peor aún, de poseer su mente, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Después de varias horas de la batalla por fín se queda dormida. Pero de pronto en unos instantes:

_-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya basta! Des… graciado- _Unos gritos ahogados resonaban en toda la aldea, los aldeanos corrían despavoridos a la choza de donde provenía semejantes gritos.

_-Sacerdotisa ¿Qué sucede?...- _Entran algunos hombres a la choza de Ikari -_¡Waaaaaa! ¡No puede ser!- _El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa levitaba, sus ojos tenían una mirada perdida, de su boca brotaban un par de colmillos, su piel comenzaba a tener un color vino claro… se estaba transformando.

_-Ohh por dios, vayan por el patriarca.- _Ordenó un aldeano, otro trató de acercarse pero el aura demoniaca que expedía la mujer era intolerable.

Dentro de la mente de la mujer.

_-¡Miserable! No… no permi…tiré que acabes conmigo tan fácil-_

_-Ya lo hice, no te quedan fuerzas para seguir resistiéndote a mi dominio-_

_-¡Resígnate! ya me perteneces-_

_-Bastardo ¡Púdrete!-_

-_Patriarca que hacemos-_

_-Llevémosla a las afueras de la aldea, en el bosque, ella sabrá que hacer-_

Un grupo de aldeanos liderado por el patriarca deciden llevar a la sacerdotisa a lo profundo del bosque. Depositan el cuerpo de la mujer con la mirada totalmente perdida, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, la recuestan en la sombra de árbol y la abandonan.

_-Mierda… No eh muerto, sigo aquí, todavía que los salvo y así me lo agradecen, ¡Malditos!- _Ikari con su cuerpo inerte proliferó estas maldiciones en su mente._  
><em>

_-Te han abandonado, ahora podré hacer lo que me plazca contigo mujer-_

Un especie de remolino color púrpura comenzó a rodear a la mujer elevándola varios metros, un vórtice de luz se abrió justo encima, tragándose el cuerpo inmóvil de Ikari. Había desaparecido por completo.

"END FLASH BACK"

_-Ya lo recuerdo todo, yo sacrifiqué mi alma y cuerpo para salvar a mi pueblo, y ellos me echaron- _En una habitación grande, fría y un poco oscura la mujer se hundía en sus recuerdos, pero una voz grave varonil la irrumpió.

_-Ikari, ¿Navegando en tus recuerdos otra vez?- _Naraku se aproximaba a ella cubierto con su vestimenta de mandril.

_-Sí-_

_-No te preocupes muy pronto lo olvidarás- _Se acerca a ella roza su cara con su mano, sujeta su cabello jalándolo hacía abajo, mostrándole totalmente su fino rostro al hanyou. Le incrusta en el cuello un fragmento de la perla contaminado.

_-Así está mejor- _Se coloca la máscara.

_-Quiero que revivas a un ser, al espíritu dragón, cuando lo hagas envíaselo a Inuyasha de mi parte.- _Sale de la habitación.

-Con una sonrisa malévola Ikari se dirige a donde se escuentra el libro de los espíritus.- _Claro mi señor, siga ordenándome, muy pronto... pronto, pronto, me desharé de usted y su molesta arrogancia que ya me tiene harta.- _Toma el libro en sus manos para comenzar el conjuro, pero siente una molestia en su pecho que la detiene unos segundos.

_-Oh sí también muy pronto llegará tu momento,-_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo que ya masomenos va explicando y dando más cuerpo a la historia, si no soy más detallista es por que quiero que ustedes imaginen. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta humilde historia. **

**¡Sayonara!  
><strong>


	5. Antiguos combates se presentan

**P:D: Los personajes no son míos, solo los que eh creado yo y la historia.**

* * *

><p><em>-<strong>Watashi wa seishin no doragon o yobidasu<strong> (Yo te invoco espíritu dragón)_

_**Dearu koto ga futatabi hai no naka kara umarekawaru** (De las cenizas renacerás para existir una vez más)_

_**Watashi wa anata o yōsei, Watashi wa anata o yōsei** (Yo te invoco, yo te invoco)_

_-Tú solías ser aquel que recibía el nombre de Espíritu Dragón-_

_-¿Qué me sucede… dónde estoy…?_

_-Has sido devuelto a la vida, te encuentras en el mundo de los vivos, en el valle del dragón, tu madriguera…-_

De un potente halo de luz brotó un espécimen enorme, una criatura del tamaño de una montaña, poseía un cuerpo extremadamente resistente, más resistente que el acero, sus garras eran afiladas y todo su cuerpo tenía escamas, la parte del rostro era vilmente demoniaca, colmillos afilados y unos atemorizantes ojos rojos, en su frente tenía su verdadera cara, parecía más bien una máscara…

_-¿Qué me has hecho?-_ Cuestionó la gigantesca criatura a la persona que lo había traído de regreso.

_-Te regresé la vida, también regeneré tus poderes y aumenté tu fuerza, deberías estar agradecido_… _no hago esto muy seguido- _Respondió la sacerdotisa hundiendo su cafeína mirada en el dragón, quien aún seguía desconcertado.

_-¿Con qué propósito?_, _Te advierto que no seré lacayo de nadie y menos de ti, aunque me hayas regresado la vida.- _Amenazante advirtió el espíritu.

_-Mmmm, yo no eh pedido semejante cosa, solo vine a cumplir una orden que se me dio, además, ¿No te gustaría vengarte del semidemonio que te envió a la tumba?... El no se encuentra lejos de aquí- _Con una leve sonrisa Ikari le da las coordenadas exactas donde se encuentra su enemigo, ese ser que lo mató. Cumplida la misión la sacerdotisa se marcha montada en un demonio serpiente, sirviente de Naraku.

_-¿Quién es esta sacerdotisa? Tiene apariencia humana, pero su olor es el de un demonio… No importa después lo averiguaré, por ahora me divertiré un rato con ese niño, pondré a prueba estos nuevos poderes.-_ Desaparece en una aura azul celeste.

* * *

><p><em>-Mire excelencia parece ser que una tormenta se avecina- <em>Comentó la exterminadora observando el cielo con un tono gris oscuro, algunos relámpagos se divisaban a lo lejos acompañados de truenos fuertes.

_-Hay que resguardarnos, esto se ve que será tempestuoso- _Sugirió el monje dirigiéndose a una pequeña aldea que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de donde se encontraban.

_-¿Kirara qué te pasa?... Ven aquí- _El pequeño felino se transformó en un gato demonio, gruñendo, apunto de atacar…

_-¿Qué es esto? Esta aura no es normal- _Comentó Kagome.

_-Es un aura sumamente poderosa, ¿Qué clase de criatura podría tener semejante poder?- _Sacando su Hiraikotsu Sango se puso en alerta.

_-"¿Qué demonios es esto?... Todo el sitio está impregnado de esta presencia, este olor se me hace conocido".- _Comentó el híbrido, mostrado sus garras.

_-¡CUIDADO!- _Grita el monje, al instante que Inuyasha toma en sus brazos a Kagome y Shippo.

Una enorme bola azul estalló justo en el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha, dejando un profundo cráter.

_-¿Están bien?- _

_-Si Sango… Inuyasha…-_

_-Estoy bien no te preocupes-_

Del cielo grisáceo descendió una criatura inmensa, rugiendo ferozmente, lanzando rayos al suelo, hasta que por fin se muestra…

_-Hola niño, ¿me recuerdas?- _El dragón se postra enfrente de Inuyasha dejando a este atónito.

_-¡¿Pero qué mierda…es esto?- _Vociferó el híbrido.

_-¡Qué! No te da gusto verme.-_

* * *

><p>-<em>¡¿?- <em>Sesshomaru alza su rostro observando lo amenazante del cielo.

_-Hay amo bonito parece que va a llover… ¿Sucede algo?- _Cuidadosamente el pequeño sirviente se acerca a su amo, quien pensaba en voz alta.

_-_"_Puedo detectar el olor de Inuyasha y sus acompañantes pero, esta esencia, es de un demonio, un demonio que renació".-_

_-¿Acaso no hueles?... Jaken- _Con voz serena._  
><em>

_-_Levanta su pequeña nariz _–Es el olor de ese tonto de Inuyasha… Aaahh ¿Pero qué será esta presencia maligna? sí que es fuerte…-_ Desvía su mirada al Youkai _–Amo Sesshomaru ¿Con quién estará ese inútil?-_

En ese momento una figura montada sobre una serpiente desvía la atención de Sesshomaru, la cual observó y pudo detectar algo muy peculiar en ella, tenía forma humana, pero, su esencia era la de un demonio y uno poderoso.

_-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿A dónde va?- _Sesshomaru se dirige a la mujer, la cual al detectarlo le lanza un ataque que pudo contener sin problemas, pero había sido la fachada perfecta para su escape.

_-"Como lo suponía esa mujer no es ordinaria, tiene la esencia de un demonio, pero portaba un traje sacerdotal"- _El Inugami seguía mirando al cielo tormentoso, tratando de meditar lo sucedido:

_-"¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?..¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"- _El poderoso Youkai no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo.

_-¿Acaso era la presencia de esa mujer que detectó?...Amo bonito- _Sosteniendo su báculo el pequeño demonio cuestionó a su señor.

_-No, ella no es… Sigamos.-_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ahhh pero tú qué haces aquí! Se supone que acabé contigo- <em>Desenvaina su espada.

_-Sí así fue pero alguien se tomó la molestia de revivirme, aún no sé el porqué y créeme que lo averiguaré, pero ahora quiero probar mis nuevos poderes contigo- _

_-¡Khe! ¿Ya se te olvidó como te derroté? Lo volveré a hacer, ¡Con todo y poderes nuevos te mandaré al infierno!- _

_-No será como la última vez, te lo puedo asegurar- _Se abalanza contra el híbrido dando un golpe con su cuerpo.

Continuando con los golpes corporales el espíritu dragón desdeñaba su ataque. Inuyasha por su parte no podía lograr dar un solo golpe ya que el estar esquivando los constantes ataques no le permitían tener una posición firme de combate: _-Maldita sea, este bastardo no deja de atacarme, necesito distraerlo un poco, solo un poco -._

_-Vamos niño yo pensé que podrías entretenerme más tiempo, un mitad bestia tan patético como tú no debería cargar esa legendaria espada- _

_-¡Ahh ya cállate! Tus alardes me causan repugnancia -¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _

_-¡Ja! Ese ataque no me hizo nada… Mi turno- _De su hocico lanza una gigantesca bola de fuego color azul, con remolinos, eran cuchillas de acero, girando alrededor de la bola de fuego.

Inuyasha logra poner su espada como escudo pero la fuerza era tan grande que lo estaba hundiendo en la tierra:

_-"Tsk, esto es diferente no solía tener tanta fuerza ¿Qué mierda le hicieron?"-_Pensó.

_-Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha tiene problemas, este espíritu se ha vuelto más poderoso- _Comentó el monje Miroku hacia la sacerdotisa, quien miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

_-¡Hay que hacer algo si no va a matarlo!- _Exclamó la chica mientras sacaba una flecha y la ponía en su arco, dispara.

La flecha da en el blanco, desviando la atención del dragón hacía ella y retrocediendo un poco dándole unos segundos al híbrido.

_-¡BAKURYU-HA!- _

Los enormes remolinos comienzan a atacar al espíritu, pronto fue totalmente invadido y los remolinos seguían atacando, a la par que Inuyasha volvía a lanzar otro ataque igual.

El ataque termina, sin embargo:

_-Jajajaja- _Estalla en un sin fin de carcajadas perversas.

_-¡¿Qué?- _

-_Te lo dije, ahora soy más poderoso, con esos ataques tan insignificantes, jamás vas a acabar conmigo.-_

El monstruo lanza otro ataque similar al primero pero más fuerte. Inuyasha no puede contenerlo: _-¡KIAAAAAA!- _

_-¡INUYASHAAAA!- _El híbrido queda tendido en el suelo sin moverse con unas terribles heridas, su corazón apenas si late.

_-Esto fue muy fácil- _El espíritu dragón se disponía a dar el golpe final, pero una figura apareció ante él.

_-¿Quién demonios eres?...- _El gran Youkai Sesshomaru había llegado al lugar de batalla, observó a su medio hermano tendido en el suelo muy mal herido:

_-¡Qué estúpido eres!- _Desenvaina a Colmillo sagrado y lanza un ataque. Choca contra el pecho del dragón y logra hacerle un corte.

_-¡Qué!...- _Observa su pecho herido y brota un diminuto hilo de sangre. _– ¡Maldito! Te vas arrepentir.- _El dragón se prepara para contraatacar. Lanzó otra bola de fuego con velocidad y a medida que se alejaba de su creador se hacía más grande, sin embargo para Sesshomaru fue fácil esquivarlo; El gran dragón se detiene unos momentos:

_-Tú, portas la esencia de ese demonio comandante que me durmió con una de sus garras… Inu no Taisho, ¿Eres su hijo?- _Vociferó tratando de recordar.

_-Oohh ya recuerdo, tú debes ser Sesshomaru, su primogénito- _El Inugami se queda sereno, esperando el siguiente movimiento del enemigo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes tanto miedo que no hablas?... No importa, no es necesario que digas una sola palabra, ya que acabaré contigo igual que lo hice con tu mediocre hermano.-_

El monstruo abanica su cuerpo contra el Youkai quien fácilmente lo esquiva:

_-¡MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!- _Una especie de Luna infernal se abre tratando de absorber al dragón pero es insuficiente:

_-¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?, no me hizo nada.- _

_-"Ya veo, aún no es suficiente, sigue siendo un cuarto de luna"- _Analizando la situación Sesshomaru retrocedió.

_-¿Pero qué clase de ataque utilizó Sesshomaru?, no había visto nada igual.- _El monje vociferó.

_-¡Qué! Ese bastardo está aquí- _Despierta el híbrido tratando de incorporarse.

_-Inuyasha no te muevas aún estás débil.-_

_-Cállense, no dejaré a ese tonto llevarse todo el crédito- _Se pone de pie, y como si una corriente de energía recorriera todo su cuerpo, recobra sus fuerzas:

_-Vaya niño sí que eres persistente, ¡Qué! ¿Vas a luchar con tu hermano?- _

_-¡Silencio! Me da igual si lo matas, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.- _En posición de ataque ambos hermanos estaban frente al enorme monstruo que tenían por derrotar. Inuyasha lanzaba su viento cortante una y otra vez con más fuerza, pero aún así era insuficiente, Sesshomaru por su parte esquivaba los rayos de fuego que brotaban sin cesar del hocico del espíritu.

La batalla ya llevaba un par de minutos así, ambos hermanos proseguían con su combate, hasta que:

Una distracción desvió la concentración de Sesshomaru, era colmillo sagrado que estaba palpitando, era como si la espada tratara de decirle algo. El Youkai lo ignoró por el momento ya que el espíritu lanzó un inminente ataque contra él, que lo golpeó retrocediéndolo varios metros de su origen.

Inuyasha grita el nombre de su medio hermano quien física y aparentemente no tenía ningún daño, solo había algo notorio, el Inugami observaba su espada dejando caer cascadas de ira por sus ojos dorados. El híbrido se incorpora de nuevo en posición de ataque:

_-¡Miserable! Acabaré contigo en este mismo instante…-_

_-¡Qué acaso te molestó que haya golpeado a tu hermano… ¡JAJAJA!, Que lindos hermanos luchando juntos y preocupándose entre ustedes…-_

_-¡AHHH Cierra la boca, no tengo ninguna preocupación por ese malnacido, ¡Pero no me agrada que uses este tipo de distracciones para ignorarme!- _Inuyasha corre hacía el dragón para propinarle un golpe con colmillo de acero pero este comienza a palpitar:

_-¡EHH! ¿Qué sucede, porque colmillo comenzó a palpitar?... Es como si tratara de decirme algo- _A la par comienza a correr Sesshomaru hacía el monstruo dominado por la curiosidad que su espada le estaba otorgando.

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡Yo acabaré con este engendro!- _Las espadas comienzan a resonar al mismo tiempo, pidiendo a gritos ser utilizadas y extrañamente al mismo tiempo.

_-No sean ingenuos ni los dos juntos podrán derrotarme…- _El espíritu trata de conseguir otro ataque pero…

_-¡MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!- _El ataque por fin había sido completado. Una luna llena que figuraba un abismo, se mostró detrás del gigantesco dragón, quien apenas si pudo observar cuando la luna infernal comenzaba absorberlo, de cuerpo entero…

_-¡Qué… no puede ser, yo no puedo acabar así… Malditoooooos!- _La luna se cierra, dejando absolutamente nada de ese ser. Los únicos recuerdos de esa mortífera batalla eran los cráteres de aquellas bolas de fuego que pertenecieron al espíritu dragón.

_-¡Khe! Veo que ya tienes nuevo juguete…-_Voltea a verlo _–Me da gusto que hayas podido completar tu ataque-_

_-¿Qué no te diste cuenta?... El Meido pudo ser completado porque colmillo de acero estaba junto a colmillo sagrado… - _Explicó el Inugami.

_-"Mmmm esta espada es solo una extensión de colmillo de acero, ¡Qué decepción!"- _Vociferando para sí mismo el poderoso Youkai tira la espada a un costado suyo clavándose en el suelo, comienza a irse…

_-¡Espera Sesshomaru!- _Le grita el híbrido sin recibir respuesta.

_-Inuyasha, por ahora está furioso y será mejor dejarlo así, se acaba de enterar que esa espada que su padre le heredó no es más que una extensión del poderoso colmillo de acero- _Detrás de un denso humo brotó el anciano Totosai montado en su vaca quien explicó lo sucedido.

_-¿Qué hacemos con colmillo sagrado?...-_Cuestionó Kagome.

_-Es obvio que Sesshomaru la detesta ahora más que nunca- _Respondió el monje apoyado en su bastón sagrado.

_-Yo se lo llevaré al Señor Sesshomaru- _La pequeña y cálida voz de una niña irrumpió la conversación del grupo.

_-¿Segura Lin?, Es probable que la rechace…- _Detalló la sacerdotisa.

_-Sí.-_

_-Está bien- _La chica del cabello negro saca la espada del suelo y se la entrega a la pequeña niña.

_-Dásela cuando lo creas conveniente- _Con una gran sonrisa la niña comienza a caminar en dirección a su grupo.

_-¡ADIOS Y GRACIAS!- _Grita la niña ya corriendo apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>La tarde por fin comienza a ser noche y el gran Inugami se pierde en el bosque. Sus acompañantes lo esperan pero no aparece.<p>

_-"Aún no comprendo bien sus propósitos padre, pero, ¿Por qué me dejó esta espada, la extensión del colmillo de acero? ¿Acaso pretendía darme una lección? No dejaré de sentir aberración hacia usted hasta que haya descubierto sus intenciones."- _Perdido en sus pensamientos el gran Sesshomaru se quiebra en el paraje de aquella noche que mostraba una luna casualmente, luna llena.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludines.<strong>

**Aquí les dejo el 5to. capítulo, gracias por los reviews.**

**Yo sé que esperan ansiosamente el encuentro de kagura con Sesshomaru, pero no se me desesperen ya pronto!.**

**Espero y lo disfruten. Sayonara!**_  
><em>


	6. Resurrección

**P.D: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen ****solo los que eh creado yo.**

* * *

><p><em>-"Vida pasada… Yo tenía una vida pasada, pero… ¿En dónde? Puedo oler todo desde aquí, sentir, incluso en algunas ocasiones tocar, pero no ver… A pesar de la traslación de mi espíritu de ese cuerpo decadente y lleno de dolor, aún… aún no soy libre del todo.<em>

_-Si tan solo ya me librara de ti… Ya no seguiría bajo este tormento que ha durado más de 700 años, ¡Quiero mi libertad!, Quiero… quiero descansar- _Palabras dolorosas salía de la boca de la pelirroja sacerdotisa; Sentada meditando en el centro de un inmenso cuarto, alumbrado por unas cuantas velas…

_-Ya casi, no falta mucho… Incluso Naraku se pasmará al ver lo que eh logrado…- _Vocifera un conjuro que comienza agitando el escaso viento que proliferaba en esa habitación lúgubre. Pronunciaba el conjuro con más y más fuerza, el piso de madera comenzaba a vibrar con potencia, los ventanales retumbaban casi al punto de reventar, de pronto una ventisca helada inundó el cuarto…

_-¿Quién es?...¿Acaso tiene algo que ver conmigo?...- _Esas preguntas iban y venían, una y otra vez a un cuerpo decadente que se encontraba suspendido en la nada con los ojos cerrados, en un lugar que no se sabía que era, tenía facha de un limbo…pero_…-¿El infierno?...no…esto no es el infierno, ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? no agonizo de dolor ni nada como eso, es como si me encontrara en un profundo sueño pero consciente…- _Alrededor del cuerpo solo se divisaba un paraje solitario, oscuro pero con un aura rojiza casi llegando al vino:

_-Kagura…la manipuladora de los vientos…_-Una voz comenzó a hablar. - _¿Deseas vivir tu libertad en el mundo de los vivos?… …y sobre todo... ¿Deseas saber lo que se siente poder destruir a tu creador?... ese ser vil que se encargo de tu ejecución._

_-Yo podría otorgarte tu libertad, tu absoluta liberación, sin nada que te ate a Naraku.-_

_-No lo volveré a repetir- _Irrumpió la castaña -_¿Quién demonios eres?-_

_-Soy alguien que tiene el poder de traerte de regreso al mundo humano, con el simple propósito de ver destruido a tu creador.- _Respondió la voz con calma.

_-Ya veo, tenemos algo en común-_

Un momento de calma y silencio llenó todo el lugar sin fin. Pasaron pocos segundos (si es que el tiempo era una determinación en ese lugar) para que se escuchara algún sonido:

Las memorias inquebrantables de la mujer castaña chocaban en lo limites de ese lugar, iban y venían, provocándole a ésta deseos de regresar.

_-Poder volver, eso significaría… Volver a sentir, ver… a él, pero… También estará Naraku, quien intentará de nuevo matarme…- _Unas pulsaciones rodeaban el cuerpo, conforme la euforia del deseo aumentaba las palpitaciones igual…

_-Quiero ver destruido a ese malnacido… - _La imagen del poderoso Youkai del Oeste se presenta -_Pero sobre todo, para estar… con él. Sí, sí quiero regresar.- _Así como terminó de responder a sus deseos, las pulsaciones cesaron. De repente unos halos platinados comenzaron a iluminar ese paraje oscuro, dejando entre ver el cuerpo de la chica que yacía con su kimono desgarrado y ensangrentado, con sus heridas en su pecho aún sin sanar con el pelo suelto y una mirada rojiza perdida, al instante esos rayos se tornaron como cuchillas de viento que comenzaron a travesarla, cientos de esas cuchillas la rodearon formando una especie de vórtice que sin más con un estruendo ensordecedor la desparecieron del lugar.

* * *

><p>En pleno manto nocturno en un bosque se distinguía la figura de un demonio de cabellos plateados de una figura imponente y varonil, a unos metros de él yacían junto a una fogata una niña, un demonio pequeño verde que llevaba un báculo y otro demonio de dos cabezas.<p>

_-El viento ah cambiado, la esencia…ya no es la misma, su aroma se ah esfumado… ¿Por qué ella dejó de acompañarme? tal vez se fastidió y prefirió largarse.- _Pensó.

Sesshomaru se encamino hacia un claro sentándose sobre una piedra a la orilla de un acantilado para poder observar la luna y así hundirse en sus pensamientos. Estando ahí frente al paisaje que deleitaba su pupila no dejaba de inquietarle ese cambio tan brusco del viento, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no era solo el hecho de que la esencia de esa mujer se había esfumado si no que, también se había tornado misteriosa. El podía sentir como la tierra ligeramente temblaba bajo sus pies, las aves no hacían ninguna clase de sonido ni siquiera los grillos daban su peculiar concierto, el ambiente giró a grados un tanto hostiles como si miles de ojos lo estuvieran observando…esto ya lo estaba irritando bastante ya que se sentía abrumado con esa sensación y lo peor es que aún, no conseguía las respuestas.

Jaken quien se percató de la reacción de su amo, rápidamente pero con cautela se acercó al Inugami.

_-Oiga amo bonito… ¿Sucede algo? Lo veo bastante distraído, será que ese ser llamado Naraku esté planeando algo en su contra…- _El sapo dio una bocanada de saliva para poder hablar.

_-Amo Sesshomaru… o ¿Acaso todavía esta así por la muerte de esa mujer? Ya ha pasado más de un mes y usted sigue muy extraño…-_

Sesshomaru se puso de pie sin voltear con la mirada puesta en el horizonte se dirigió a su sirviente.

-_Quédate aquí con Rin y Ah-Uh…regresaré pronto- _Con frialdad y serio dijo.

_-¿A dónde se dirige amo bonito?- _

El chico comenzó a elevarse en respuesta, perdiéndose en la luz de la luna.

_-Desde que esa mujer llamada Kagura falleció el amo Sesshomaru se ha portado muy extraño es como si en verdad le hubiera afectado ¿Acaso se habrá enamorado de esa mezquina mujer?...Mmmm espero que regrese pronto…_Así comenzó a encaminarse a donde estaba la fogata donde Rin ya estaba dormida recargada en el estomago de Ah-Uh quien también yacía dormido.

* * *

><p>En lo profundo de un castillo desolado dos figuras se divisaban, un cuerpo inmóvil suspendido en el aire, flotaba sobre una estrella de cinco picos dibujada en el suelo de madera por una especie de luz plateada, protegido por un campo de fuerza, y una mujer quien observaba.<p>

_-Aún está vació… falta algo… aah sí, su esencia- _

Una potente ráfaga de viento entró por uno de los ventanales destruyéndolo, rodeó el campo de fuerza golpeándolo de manera brusca, el cuerpo respondió con pulsaciones al golpeteo del viento, en una especie de danza, como si supiera que el espíritu le pertenecía a ese casi cuerpo viviente. El campo de fuerza comenzó a debilitarse hasta desaparecer, la ráfaga de viento choca violentamente contra el cuerpo desnudo, absorbiéndolo, comenzó a descender levemente al ras del suelo, mientras la estrella se disipaba, la ligera brisa que ondeaba su largo y castaño cabello cesó.

Unos pequeños quejidos salían del cuerpo -_¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- _La mujer comienza a incorporarse en el suelo, pero aún se encontraba algo torpe por la transición.

_-No seas tan presurosa, pronto recobrarás toda tu fuerza… déjame ayudarte- _Ikari se acercó a Kagura la tomó del rostro, dándole una sonrisa sarcástica pronunció un conjuro que la hizo estremecer del dolor, recordándole el momento justo de su muerte:

_-¡KIAAAAAA! ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¡Ya basta!- _En medio de gritos Kagura trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

_-"No conseguirás librarte de mí tan fácil Ikari…"- _Una voz profunda resonaba dentro del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

_-¡Cállate!, Ya me has atormentado demasiado tiempo, ahora es momento de pasarle esa carga a alguien más- _

_-Cederás tu sufrimiento a otro ser, ¡JAJAJA! Y dices que el malnacido soy yo- _

_-¡Ya lárgate de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas!- _Un gran temblor ahogaba el cuarto mientras la sacerdotisa continuaba su conjuro, fuerzas oscuras comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de ésta, metiéndose en el cuerpo de Kagura:

_-Lo siento… Solo eres mi boleto para ser libre- _Con deshago y cansancio Ikari pronunció mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en el piso.

La manipuladora de los vientos seguía luchando contra esas fuerzas oscuras que trataban de poseerla, pero nada pudo hacer, al encontrarse débil por su resurrección le fue imposible luchar… Su cuerpo sucumbió. _- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

* * *

><p>Dos figuras se aproximaron a la habitación, abriéndose paso entre tanto desastre de polvo y un piso de madera destruido:<p>

_-¿Qué pasó aquí?- _Un demonio alado cuestionó.

Al escuchar voces la sacerdotisa se despierta con la cabeza aturdida.

_-Por lo que veo esa Ikari estuvo jugando con ese libro, mira como dejó este lugar.- _Proliferó un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos lila.

Ikari se incorpora por completo al ver temerosa a los sirvientes de Naraku vagando por donde solía ser la habitación de ella.

_-¡Qué!- _Vocifera sorprendido el demonio alado quien se detiene a un lado del cuerpo de la castaña.

_-¡Oohm! Esto sí que es una sorpresa, veo que te estuviste divirtiendo reviviendo a los muertos.- _Burlón voltea hacia donde estaba Ikari, ésta solo evita la mirada.

-_Vaya, no creí volver a verte… Kagura- _Con una sonrisa sarcástica el chico se dirigió al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Alzó el largo cabello de ésta para observar su espalda: "_-Veo que ya no eres una de nosotros". _

_-Moryomaru… lleva a Kagura a su antigua habitación. Ikari… _-La chica sorprendida alza su rostro observando a Hakudoshi _–Arregla este desastre si no quieres que Naraku se entere.-_

La sacerdotisa se quedó helada ante tal reacción del albino. El hecho de descubrir su plan ya era demasiado, pero, no decirle nada a Naraku, y más aún, ocultar a Kagura, la mujer no sabía si esto era mera suerte, pero el poco tiempo que llevaba confabulando en el circulo de Naraku se dio cuenta que no todos eran de fiar, no le son leales a su creador, lo comprobó con Kagura, pero ahora con esta acción de Hakudoshi solo le quedaba la menor duda, trataría de llegar al fondo de todo esto, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo con cautela.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Naraku?- <em>Moryomaru cuestionaba mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Kagura inconsciente a su habitación:

_-Ikari hizo esto por algo, y quiero llegar al fondo… algo está tramando esa mujer, estoy seguro- _Hakudoshi se aparta del demonio alado.

_-Vigila a Kagura,-_

_-¿Y si despierta?- _Entra a la habitación.

_-No le dirás nada, solo mantén la puerta cerrada, y que Naraku no se entere.- _Desaparece el albino mientras Moryomaru deja a Kagura en la cama y siguiendo las órdenes de Hakudoshi cierra la puerta para evitar sospechas.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Hijo de perra!, Ya detente- <em>

_-Qué cruel destino te ah tocado… Primero mueres a manos de tu creador y después Jajajaja revives para de nuevo ser esclava… Qué patética eres- _

Dentro del cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura su mente y su alma eran azotadas por Ming-rha, el demonio del que Ikari se deshizo, depositándolo en Kagura para zafarse de su sufrimiento:

_-¡Esa maldita me tendió una trampa, ella solo quería deshacerse de ti!- _Una y otra vez Kagura maldecía su suerte, Ming-rha tenía razón, ella había regresado a este mundo para ser esclava de nuevo.

Ira y rabia corrían por sus venas, inundaban su mente, quería tomar venganza de todos aquellos que la hicieron sufrir, quería recuperar su vida lejos de tanta agonía. Luchaba contra la dominación de ese demonio, que no podía conseguir, sentía como era devorada internamente por el aura de ese ser, caería derrotada ante el Youkai en cualquier momento y no podría hacer nada.

_-¿Este es mi destino? Ser siempre una esclava, una extensión sin alma, sin una vida propia y nunca poder ser libre, ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!- _

_-Podrías serlo, solo tienes que dejarte llevar- _

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Tu deseas venganza igual que yo, esa desgraciada de Ikari me aprisionó en su cuerpo durante 700 años y a ti te ofreció la resurrección y después te traicionó abandonándome en ti, es suficiente ¿No crees?-_

_-Además ese semi demonio llamado Naraku sigue con vida, también podrías deshacerte de él… Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar… por mí. Déjame tomar posesión de tu mente y cuerpo y te haré el ser más poderoso que haya pisado la tierra, podrás matar a Naraku y a Ikari y yo habré obtenido mi venganza- _

_-Hazlo de todas maneras tarde o temprano terminarás invadiéndome, no me importa que pase después, peor no puedo estar-_

_-Deja tu mente en blanco- _

_-"Y después todo se tornó negro y supe más de mí".-_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.<strong>

**Pido disculpas por las demoras pero tengo que estudiar y no me dá mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que chido que les esté agradando. **

**Todavía hay más y la historia dará un giro inesperado, espérenlo. Sigan comentando se los agradecería mucho.**

**Sayonara! (^_^)**_  
><em>


	7. Bakusaiga

**P.D:Inuyasha o sus personajes no son de mi propiedad solo la historia y algunos personajes que yo inventé.**

* * *

><p>En las profundidades de una montaña, en una cueva. Naraku logra poseer la perla de Shikon completa llenándola de maldad, intoxicándola. Ninguna esperanza queda ya. Todo por lo que habían luchado, destruyendo a sus enemigos, esa falsa esperanza de encontrarlo antes y derrotarlo. Pero antes de dar el golpe final Naraku quería esforzarlos un poco más y así saborear su victoria:<p>

_-Sal de mi cuerpo, toma tu propia forma, ve y destruye a ese ser híbrido llamado "Inuyasha"- _Un masa de color lila abandonaba el cuerpo del hanyou dejando un agujero inmenso en el cuerpo de Naraku; De la masa salé un rayo de luz que se dispara velozmente a través de la cueva hasta llegar al exterior, yendo a su destino.

* * *

><p>El andar del Youkai platinado se ve interrumpido:<p>

_-¿Huh?- _Un rayo seguido de una masa de nubes púrpuras golpearon el suelo a unos metros de Sesshomaru.

Un ser con piel color lila, un cuerpo hecho de monstruos, una mirada demoniaca y cabello gris se presentó ante la mirada serena del Youkai.

_-¿Eres otra de las extensiones de Naraku?- _Serio

_-No, este cuerpo es solo prestado.- _Lanza unas cuchillas contra el Youkai quien las destruye con sus garras.

_-Eres débil- _Provoca la ira de Sesshomaru, agresivamente se deja ir contra Magatsuhi, propinándole un puñetazo justo en el abdomen, trata de atravesarlo:

_-¡Ha ja!- _Lo ve fijamente _-Lo repetiré de nuevo… Eres débil- _El puño de Sesshomaru comienza a ser absorbido por el estomago de Magatsuhi. Desconcertado Sesshomaru pierde su enardecida mirada en los ojos de ese ser. Libera por fin su mano con graves quemaduras.

De nuevo Magatsuhi lanza sus cuchillas contra Sesshomaru pero mucho antes de que lleguen a él:

-_¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _Destruye las cuchillas.

_-¡Khe! Haha- _Burlón y sarcástico. –_El hermanito pródigo llega al rescate del hermano mayor… estupendo, divirtámonos- _Aplaude.

* * *

><p><em>-"Mmmm veo que te dejaron aquí"- <em>

Con cautela la sacerdotisa recuperada de su incidente abre la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la manipuladora de los vientos:

_-¡Pero qué!-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y quién es este? Apesta a la esencia de Naraku- <em>Inuyasha voltea a ver a Sesshomaru, quien no le quita la mirada de encima a su enemigo.

_-Yo soy Magatsuhi… Un demonio habitante de la perla de Shikon. Y eh venido a matarte… Inuyasha-_

_-No si yo te mato primero- _Sesshomaru con sus garras venenosas se va contra Magatsuhi.

_-¡Apártate Sesshomaru… Ya sé que no quieres mi ayuda, pero sin Tokijin no podrás derrotarlo!- _Inuyasha trataba de detenerlo pero fue inútil, el Youkai platinado estaba demasiado furioso por llamarlo débil.

Sesshomaru continuaba atacando al demonio con sus garras venenosas sin escuchar a su medio hermano. Deseaba destruir a ese ser el mismo y demostrar que no necesitaba de una espada insignificante para acabar con sus oponentes.

_-"Si el amo Sesshomaru se transformara acabaría con ese ser de una vez por todas-  
><em>

Invadido por la ira Sesshomaru se transforma en un demonio plateado gigantesco, en su verdadera forma:

-_"Pero en ese estado de ira y rabia no es más que un bruto tonto que no razona"-_ El pequeño sirviente pensaba para sí mismo preocupado por la suerte de su amo.

Magatushi lo ataca simultáneamente con sus tentáculos, mientras que el demonio perro las esquivaba con ardua velocidad, sin embargo, cuando logra tener a su enemigo en el hocico, Sesshomaru lo destaza arrancándole la cabeza.

_-No importa cuánto te esfuerces, nunca será suficiente para derrotarme… Soy inmortal.- _

El cuerpo del gran demonio perro queda cubierto en su totalidad por las extensiones del ser llamado Magatsuhi. Aprisionándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Todos los demás presentes estaba sorprendidos por el derrocamiento tan repentino del futuro señor del Oeste, incluso su leal sirviente pensó que era el final de su temido "amo-bonito", la pequeña humana que siempre lo llenaba con sus sonrisas no dejaba de llorar por el final tan sublime de su señor.

Su medio hermano estaba atónito, él no podía creer que su hermano llegaría a tener semejante fin. El siempre puso por delante de sus pensamientos que se me mataría el uno al otro, pero no que él llegaría a ver su fin a manos de un escoria expulsada de una perla espiritual:

_-"Sesshomaru no te atrevas a morirte a aquí… Tu y yo todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes"- _

Un tremendo rugido quebró los pensamientos de indignación de Inuyasha. Los potentes estruendos se hacía cada vez más audibles como si algo fuera a explotar:

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"… ¡Sesshomaru!- _Sorprendido el híbrido._  
><em>

Una mega masa de energía estalló haciendo añicos las partes de carne pertenecientes a la extensión a de la perla:

_-"¡Qué!"-_

De la mega masa de energía brotó la figura demoniaca de Sesshomaru. De su hombro izquierdo donde solía estar su brazo lo cubría una masa verde de luz:

_-¿Qué es?... ¡NO PUEDE SER!... Su… su… ¡su brazo, apareció!- _

Inuyasha vociferó intrigado y sorprendido.

Esfumada la luz verde se podía apreciar el brazo izquierdo del gran Youkai, quien sostenía una espada. Algo desconcertado la miró:

_-Vaya ya era tiempo. Esa espada que posees en tu mano izquierda es una extensión de tu cuerpo que no es herencia de tu padre. "BAKUSAIGA" es su nombre.-_

_-"Totosai". En ese caso…-_

-_Genial yo sabía que podrías entretenerme más tiempo. Sin embargo no será suficiente en contra mía- _Con seria burla Magatushi seguía indignando al Inugami. Bastante harto de las groserías de este ser:

-_¡BAKUSAIGA!-_

Una tremenda horda de luz verde va directo contra el cuerpo del demonio lila, quien seguía burlándose. El poder de la espada destroza el cuerpo de Magatushi dejándolo imposibilitado para regenerarse. Todas las partes que construían su cuerpo continuaban destruyéndose, la onda del golpe lanzado por Sesshomaru seguía haciendo estragos en la tierra aún cuando éste había bajado su katana:

_-¿Qué… me hiciste? Maldito-_

_-Quitarte del camino- _Frío de nuevo blande su espada.

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!-_

De nuevo el ataque contra la extensión de la perla choca, aniquilándolo por completo. No dejando un absoluto rastro del ser, El poderoso Inugami levanta su espada, observándola:

_-Déjame verla Sesshomaru- _Acercándose el anciano Totosai extiende su mano en petición de la hoja.

-_Excelente corte. Esta espada se encontraba en tu interior, esperando el momento preciso para salir. Esta es la prueba de que ya no sientes rencores hacia tu padre por sus "decisiones", significa que al fin has obtenido lo que tanto estabas buscando. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido Sesshomaru, haz superado a tu propio padre.- _

_-Forjaré una funda para tu espada, una digna de la hoja de acero.- _El anciano se dispone a trabajar.

_-Sesshomaru, estoy complacido con tus logros. Eso quiere decir que ya no intentarás quitarme a colmillo de acero. Ya que tú posees ese colmillo explosivo- _Con admiración el híbrido le habla al Inugami. El solo se remite a mirarlo y asiente con la cabeza, comienza a caminar en dirección contraria.

_-Oooh amo bonito debo decirle que estoy sumamente orgulloso de usted, yo sabía que usted no podía ser derrotado por ese detestable ser.- _

_-Aja si como no, "En su transformación el amo Sesshomaru actúa como un bruto tonto que no razona". Jajajaja ¡Admite que dudaste de él.- _El pequeño Shippo se burlaba del pequeño sapo sirviente:

_-¡Tú cállate, yo jamás dudé de él!- _Haciendo una reverencia en el suelo.

_-Amo Sesshomaru, yo jamás dudé de usted, yo siempre eh sido fiel, hago todo lo que me dice…-_

_-Oye, tu amo ya se fue hace tiempo JAJAJA- _Shippo le gritaba estallando en risas.

_-¡Espéreme amo Sesshomaru!- _Se va corriendo detrás de él.

_-Los tontos siempre serán tontos- _Exclama el monje.

_-Y débiles.- _Agrega el zorrito.

_-¡Haay! pero mira quien lo dice, si tu eres el más cobarde de todos nosotros Shippo.- _El híbrido le da un zape en la cabeza.

_-INUYASHA… ¡ABAJO!- _

_-Jajaja Lero lero, mírate ahora perro sarnoso. ¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con los niños chiquitos como yo!.-_

_-¡Kagome!... ¡Méndiga!- _Desde el suelo y lleno de tierra el híbrido quedó derrotado ante el conjuro de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Entrada la noche Sesshomaru abre distancia entre sus acompañantes y los acompañantes de su hermano. Esa noche decidieron quedarse juntos, no por el gusto propio del Youkai, si no porque Totosai se quedaría toda la noche trabajando en la funda de Bakusaiga:<p>

"FLASHBACK"

-_"Pude verte por última vez"- _

La imagen de la manipuladora de los vientos desvaneciéndose en sus brazos se hizo presente en su mente una vez más. Esa noche, demasiadas emociones encontradas, que para cualquier persona o ser, causarían disturbios en la mente, pero para él no había cabida para esas bajezas sentimentalistas:

-_"No habrá última vez".- _Pronunció para sus adentros el chico platinado.

* * *

><p>Comenzaba una pequeña luz en al cielo del este a dar paso al amanecer.<p>

-_Esta lista. Quedó a la perfección-_

_-Totosai debo admitir que has hecho un excelente trabajo.- _Enfunda su espada.

_-Sesshomaru-_

_-Que-_

_-Podemos hablar un momento…- _Asiente con la cabeza dándole entender a su sirviente y a la pequeña humana mantener su distancia:

_-Se que has pasado por cosas muy desagradables, como el hecho de que tu padre no te heredó a colmillo de acero…-_

_-Eso ya lo eh superado, tú mismo me lo dijiste-_

_-Lo sé. Pero no me refería a eso. Tu corazón, mente y alma están cambiando, puedo sentirlo. Antes solo actuabas bajo tus propios juicios y sin remordimientos, pero ahora, mmmm pienso que te has hecho más sensible. Y eso no demuestra signo de debilidad, al contrario-_

_-Esa clase de sentimentalismos no van conmigo y tú lo sabes. ¿A qué viene todo esto?-_

_-Ahora que posees tu propia arma. ¿Qué harás?-_

_-Destruir a Naraku.-_

_-¿Y después de eso? Esa arma solo sirve para destruir, te será útil ahora, pero cuando ya no quede nada más. No todo dura para siempre.-_

_-Tus sermones moralistas me están irritando. Pero aún así no dudes que "Yo" no eh pensado en todo esto que tú me estas diciendo… Pienso regresar a las tierras del Oeste, a tomar mi lugar como el dueño absoluto. ¿Conforme?- _Se da la vuelta y se pone en marcha.

_-"Aaah Sesshomaru si tu padre viera en lo que te has convertido, estaría muy orgulloso de ti indudablemente."- _Se monta en su vaca voladora, se despide de todos y se pierde en el horizonte.

Indudablemente el corazón del Inugami había dado un tremendo giro. Un corazón lleno de rabia e ira, se había convertido en el más noble ser, disfrazado con su inmutable porte de serenidad. Sin duda alguna Inu no Taisho, el difunto Youkai del Oeste estaría orgulloso de su primogénito.

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso con otro capitulo más.<strong>

**Tal vez ahora se ve un poco moralista y no los culpa pero quise enfatizar en este aspecto darle un poco más profundidad a los posibles sentiemientos de Sesshomaru.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	8. Liberación

**P.D: Inuyasha no me pertence ni sus personajes, salvo los que yo inventé.**

* * *

><p><em>-Veo que mi plan dio resultado. Sin embargo, no puedo confiarme plenamente de ti, si me distraigo un solo segundo podrías matarme. Tomaré mis precauciones.- <em>Ikari coloca un rosario hechizado con un conjuro que mantenía bajo su control al demonio de viento.

El iris de sus ojos carmín se tornó color negro, como si un abismo estuviera detrás de ellos, sin alma, sin ninguna chispa que indicara vida alguna. Su consciencia era otro asunto, jamás dejó de pensar por sí misma y sobre el calvario que estaba viviendo y que muy pronto se tornaría peor. Su mente trataba de sucumbir ante el dominio del demonio Ming-rha pero su cuerpo lo rechazaba violentamente al grado de que espasmos provocaban movimientos bruscos. (Cualquier humano que viera esto diría que seguramente se trata de una posesión demoniaca. Y no estarían equivocados).

_-Ahora si tengo curiosidad de saber. ¿Por qué trajiste de vuelta a Kagura?- _Hakudoshi entró a la habitación de Kagura observándola:

_-No es asunto tuyo- _Suspiró

_-Sabes que Naraku te podría matar por haber hecho esto. Tu sabes que esta mujer le provocó muchos problemas en su vida pasada, aunque, tal vez estaría más contento al verla viva, le darán ganas de volver a matarla ahora que tiene nuevos poderes.- _Se burla.

_-Si lo deseas puedes ir corriendo a decirle. No importa de todas maneras ya me deshice de lo que me estorbaba- _Comienza a caminar a la salida de la habitación.

_-Vamos Ikari- _Cruza los brazos -_No pienso decirle nada. Algo me dice que me conviene que Kagura siga escondida de él, pero, mi curiosidad no me deja en paz.-_

_-Digamos que tengo cuentas pendientes con cierto Youkai, y ella me será de mucha utilidad- _Sale de la habitación, mientras Hakudoshi se acerca a la Youkai del viento.

Profundiza su mirada en los ojos inertes de la chica. Su cuerpo empieza a emitir un aura demoniaca color vino. Alza su mano para tocarla y saber que hay dentro de su mente, pero antes de que hubiera contacto una especie de campo que se hace visible ante el toque del albino se lo prohíbe.

_-Sigues igual de insolente que antes- _Se da la vuelta y procede a salir.

_-Teniendo una charla con tu querida "hermana"- _Moryomaru aparece fuera de la habitación.

_-¿Qué sucede?- _Cuestiona el albino.

_-Naraku ah regresado. Desea vernos a todos en el gran salón- _

_-Andando-_

* * *

><p>En el gran salón se encontraban Ikari, Kanna, Goshinki, Byakuya, Hakudoshi, Muso, Moryomaru, Juuroumaru y Kageromaru. En toda la habitación reinaba el silencio, salvo por los casi audibles rugidos de Goshinki.<p>

Un campo de fuerza comenzó a aparecer en la habitación seguido de un agujero negro del cual la nueva transformación de Naraku apareció:

_-"Siempre tiene que hacerse notar, simplemente no pudo entrar por la puerta y ya"- _Pensó Byakuya con cinismo.

_-Veo que todos están aquí. Me da gusto.- _Habla Naraku

La reacción de sorpresa fue inminente para todos los presentes, sin embargo, ninguno demostró reacción alguna. Todos permanecían en silencio, esperando.

_-"Puedo sentir que los poderes de Naraku se han incrementado a un nivel impresionante".- _Pensaba Ikari

_-"Pero no siento la presencia de la perla de Shikon, ¿Dónde está?"-_

_-Quieres saber ¿Dónde está la perla de Shikon, Ikari?- _La cuestiona Naraku sin voltear a verla.

Sorprendida. Agacha la cabeza sin decir ni pensar nada.

-_Me temo que esa perla no existe más. La eh absorbido por completo brindándome nuevos poderes y la esencia de un demonio completo. Es momento de ponerle fin a todo esto, daremos el golpe final. Destruiremos cualquier vida ya sea humana o animal, y comenzará un nuevo mundo comandado por mí y mis "leales seguidores".-_

El ahora demonio Naraku se dirige a sus creaciones para dotarlos de nuevas habilidades, en resumen hacerlos más fuertes.

_-El momento ah llegado. Mataré a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino.-_

Las extensiones de Naraku comienzan a sentir una adrenalina de poder nuevo corriendo por sus cuerpos, haciéndolos indescriptiblemente más fuertes. Ikari solo observaba de reojo sin hacer ninguna mueca, aunque su mente era aturdida por la sorpresa y el terror que sentía en ese momento. Pero un suspiro de ¿felicidad? Aún permanecía en ella, ya que tenía un as bajo la manga.

-_Vayan y destruyan a Inuyasha y sus acompañantes, ninguno queda con vida. ¿Entendido?- _Naraku se voltea dándoles la espalda. Sus seguidores comienzan a salir de la habitación para preparar el ejército de monstruos que llevarían consigo. Esa misma noche comenzarían el ataque sin piedad.

El silencio permanecía latente en la habitación solo con el demonio y la sacerdotisa presentes.

_-Se bien que has estado haciendo "cosas a mis espaldas"- _ El dijo.

_-¡¿?- _Ikari abre sus ojos ante la acusación.

_-_Le toma el mentón –_No te mataré ahora por tus estupideces, todavía tengo un trabajo para ti.- _El terror invade a Ikari:

_-Tú te encargarás de aniquilar a Sesshomaru.- _La sacerdotisa se arma de valor y lo cuestiona.

_-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, ahora que eres un demonio completo? Estoy segura de que podrías ganarle.- _El sonríe sarcásticamente.

_-Lo mataría sin ningún problema. Pero sé bien que tienes viejas rencillas con ese Youkai. Yo pensé que querrías deshacerte de él.- _Profundiza su mirada en ella.

_-Si logro matarlo, ¿Me dejarás en paz?-_

_-¿Tanto deseas librarte de mí?- _Serio –_Lo mismo escuché decir de cierta mujer que solía ser mi extensión, y le otorgué la libertad que tanto quería, no veo por qué no habría de hacer lo mismo contigo. Además has sido obediente en todo lo que te eh pedido. ¿No es así?- _Sarcástico.

_-_No contesta. La agarra de la cara con más fuerza -_¡¿No es así?- _Grita.

_-S… sí-_

_-_Suaviza su voz _–Que bueno que lo hayas entendido. Ahora ve hacer lo que te ordené- _La libera, y ésta se retira de la habitación aterrorizada.

_-"Imbécil, muy pronto te llegará tu hora"- _Se detiene frente a la habitación de Kagura.

* * *

><p>Se aproximaba el anochecer por lo que Inuyasha y sus acompañantes deciden acampar en medio de un bosque. Alrededor de la fogata se encontraban Kagome, Sango, Shippo y Kírara. Inuyasha y Miroku tomaban un baño nocturno.<p>

_-_El monje observaba su mano derecha –_"Cada vez hace más ruido. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me quede de vida. Necesitamos encontrar a Naraku antes de que mi agujero me absorba"- _

_-No te preocupes Miroku, encontraremos a ese maldito de Naraku y lo destruiremos- _

_-Eso espero Inuyasha-_

_-Que callado está todo.- _Anuncia el monje.

_-Si es extraño.-_

_-¡Este silencio no me agrada nada!- _El híbrido termina su baño.

_-Tranquilo Inuyasha. No te precipites-_

Un poderoso rayo cae estrepitosamente en el campamento dejando polvo y escombros en el aire. Los chicos apenas si pudieron escapar con algunos rasguños y golpes pero vivos.

Hakudoshi apareció delante de ellos empuñando su alabarda. Detrás de él se encontraban Kanna, Goshiki y Byakuya, y detrás de ellos cientos de monstruos.

_-Hola Inuyasha y compañía. Me da gusto volverlos a ver- _El albino permanece estático sosteniendo su alabarda con punta de cuchilla que destellaba pequeños relámpagos.

_-Enano albino ¿a qué has venido? ¿Ya estás dispuesto a morir?- _Vociferó Inuyasha desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

_-No seas estúpido híbrido. Ustedes son los que morirán- _De nuevo lanza un poderoso rayo contra Inuyasha quien lo trata de detener con su espada enterrándolo en la tierra.

_-"No puede ser, es mi imaginación o este bastardo se hizo más fuerte. No creo poder continuar deteniendo su ataque, partirá a colmillo de acero si no hago algo"-_

_-JAJAJAJA, Lo ves, ustedes van a morir, ni siquiera puedes detener ese pequeño rayo- _Hakudoshi continuaba blandiendo su alabarda en contra del híbrido:

_-¡A él!- _Kagome lanza una de sus flechas contra Hakudoshi pero esta choca tempestivamente contra el campo de fuerza que lo protege:

_-No te desesperes Kagome, después sigues tú- _La joven sacerdotisa prepara otra flecha pero el monje la detiene:

_-"Es inútil ya no puedo más" Muchachos, ¡Apártense, Ya no puedo contenerlo!- _Inuyasha golpea el rayo de regreso a Hakudoshi, pero antes de hacer contacto con él, se activa su campo de protección el cual se vuelve a desviar hacia los monstruos, rozando a Byakuya, destruyendo a varios.

_-Oye, oye ten cuidado Hakudoshi, que tú quieras llegar hasta el final, no quiere decir que los demás queramos morir.- _

_-No seas marica, Byakuya mejor ponte a hacer algo de provecho, como ¡Ayudarme!- _

_-¿?... Está bien- _Byakuya comienza a realizar una ilusión

_-¿Qué? ¡Madre!- _Vocifera Inuyasha.

_-Pero que tonto eres, ¿Crees que provocando una ilusión de mi madre muerta, me vas a derrotar?- _

_-Inuyasha- _Pronuncia la mujer. –_Sálvame. Soy real, este ser me trajo de vuelta, ¡Libérame!- _

_-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? Lo pagarás caro- _

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _Destruye el recipiente que contenía la ilusión de Byakuya.

_-¡Khe! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- _Cuestiona el híbrido. –_No importa te voy a destruir-_

_-Lo siento- _Abre un portal oscuro –_No puedo permitir tal cosa. Si no ¿Quién hará que Naraku me deje en paz?_

_-Me voy, Hakudoshi te dejo todo a tu cargo. Eres más capaz que yo- _Hakudoshi lo ve despectivamente.

_-¡BOOM!- _El agujero desparece antes de Byakuya entre en él.

_-¡Qué! ¡Esa mujer!- _Kagome había lanzado una de sus flechas hacia aquel portal sellándolo.

_-Oooh chiquilla malévola. Ahora tendré que matarte- _Se va directo contra Kagome con su espada.

_-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- _Golpea a Byakuya justo en la cara.

_-¡Maldita mujer! Casi me destrozas la cara- _Se dispone a atacar a Sango cuando:

_-¡AGUJERO NEGRO!- _Miroku trata de absorber al ilusionista pero logra refugiarse detrás de Hakudoshi.

_-Byakuya ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Yo no sé cómo es que Naraku haya podido crear una escoria como tú. No sirves para nada, preferiría mil veces a Kagura.-_

_-Ooh ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se te puede hacer realidad- _Hakudoshi vuelve a dar un ataque contra Inuyasha, logra esquivarlo.

_-Inuyasha ¿Acaso no te cansas de correr? No importa…- _Manda la horda de monstruos a atacarle.

_-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- _Destruye algunos. Pero llegan más.

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _Aniquila a esos seres de un solo golpe.

_-¡Qué! ¿Ya es todo lo que tienen?- _Exclama Inuyasha visiblemente falto de aliento.

_-_De pronto el albino desvía su mirada hacia atrás-

_-Inuyasha esto aún no ah terminado- _Un voz brota detrás de un campo de energía.

_-¡NARAKU!- _La transformación del ahora demonio era impactante. Su piel era color ocre, sus ojos rojos en su totalidad, lanzas de diamantes parecían ser su cabello, mientras que sus manos y pies eran garras muy filosas. Era un demonio completo.

_-"¡Pero qué! No puede ser esta esencia..." –_Piensa el híbrido.

_-¡Qué! ¿Estás impresionado? Esta es mi nueva y última transición. Gracias a la perla de Shikon ahora soy un demonio completo y mucho más poderoso, Inuyasha. Quisiera probar mis nuevas habilidades contigo.- _

Naraku comienza a lanzar ataques contra Inuyasha. Municiones de veneno que quemaban y evaporizaban todo a su paso y contacto. Sango, Kagome y demás tuvieron que buscar refugio lejos del campo de batalla ya que serían derretidos por el veneno tan potente. Pero para Inuyasha aún siendo semi demonio, las cosas no le favorecían del todo.

-_¡COF COF! "Maldición aún para mí este veneno es demasiado potente. No logro enfocar bien"- Se tapaba la nariz con su antebrazo izquierdo mientras que con la otra sostenía a colmillo de acero._

_-Vamos Inuyasha. Sé que puedes entretenerme más tiempo. Pero la verdad lo dudo- _Se lanza contra el híbrido para enterrarle sus garras.

_-Maldita sea, si me llega a tocar estaré acabado. ¿Qué haré?-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Sucede algo Señor Sesshomaru?- <em>Lin cuestiona a su amo.

_-Jaken.-_

_-Si amo bonito- _

_-Llévate a Lin de aquí junto con Ah-uh. ¡Ahora!- _Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño demonio se lleva a rastras a la niña quien llevaba de las riendas al caballo demonio.

_-Señor Jaken ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¡No preguntes solo corre!-_

Una explosión cae justo en el sitio donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

-_¡Señor Sesshomaru!-_

_-¡Corre Lin! No te detengas-_

Cuando el polvo se asienta se ve la figura del Youkai que no sufrió ningún daño. Serio

_-Cuando escuché que un poderoso Youkai estaba detrás de Naraku. Jamás creí que serías tú. Sesshomaru-_

_-Ikari- _Serio.

_-Vaya veo que me recuerdas muy bien- _Avanza unos pasos pero mantiene cierta distancia ante el Youkai.

_-Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu padre?...Ooh si ya recuerdo- _Sarcástica. –_Está muerto-_

Sesshomaru desenvaina a colmillo sagrado:

_-Luego luego a las amenazas, pero que crees.- _Muestras una sonrisa -_Esta vez no pelearás conmigo. Tengo algo especialmente preparado para ti.-_

Detrás de Ikari salta un ser encapuchado, toca el suelo dejando ver levemente sus pies.

-Serio –_Esta esencia…- _

El ser continuaba su andar hacia él Youkai quien le miraba fijamente. Por fin se detiene a unos cuantos metros de Sesshomaru.

Se queda sin movimiento unos segundos en eso, una fuerte corriente de viento le vuela la capa dejando al descubierto una figura femenina.

-_¡¿?- _Frunce el ceño.

-_… Kagura-_

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooo (^o^) ahora si esto se está tornando más misterioso Jejejeje. Perdón por la tardanza pero aqui tienen el octavo capitulo de los no se cuantos falten.<strong>

**Tsssss ¡Kagura regresó! ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru? Esperen al siguiente capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios porfas!**_  
><em>


	9. Kaze Vs Youkai

**P.D: Inuyasha no me pertence ni sus personajes.**

* * *

><p>El viento comenzaba a ondear izando la cabellera plateada de Sesshomaru, llevando mechones de cabello a su rostro, con una mirada profunda y llena de intriga. <em>–"Es ella… su cuerpo, su aroma, su rostro pero… su mirada luce diferente"- <em>

Un kimono color blanco con detalles decorativos de plumas en color plata, una armadura de acero color negro con un cinta dorada protegía y a la vez sujetaba su cintura hasta debajo de los senos en una especie de corsé, un par de pendientes nacarados hacían juego con su atuendo, su cabello suelto, medianamente largo y un poco ondulado, y esos labios color carmesí, que él en muchas ocasiones los deseó y solo una vez besó:

_-¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma- _Burlona se expresa la pelirroja sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru desvía su mirada hacia Ikari y con desdén la mira. –_Así que ésta es tú manera de llamar mi atención… Qué patético.- _Con voz grave y serio.

_-Vamos Sesshomaru, no pretendas fingir conmigo, sé muy bien lo que ésta mujer significó para ti en su vida pasada. _–Ikari dirige su mirada a Kagura. Estalla en una fuerte carcajada

–_Debo admitir que es una mujer bastante perseverante, al principio estaba renuente a cooperar pero, cuando te recordó...- _Voltea hacia al demonio perro. _ -Pareció como si la vida misma le regresara al cuerpo y eso que aún no le hacía nada- _Sesshomaru profundiza su mirada bastante irritado sobre Ikari.

_-No pretendas burlarte de mí, mujer. Mi paciencia tiene límites- _Alza su mano derecha mostrando sus garras en forma amenazante.

_-Ooh no no no mi señor- _Sarcástica –_Yo jamás haría algo así, esa no sería una manera cortés de tratarlo. Solo quería demostrarle- _Hace una reverencia insolente –_La "gran admiración" que tengo hacia usted y a los de su especie._

Sesshomaru comenzó a perder los estribos ante los actos y comentarios de la pelirroja sacerdotisa que parecieran ser ese su objetivo, sacarlo de quicio.

Sesshomaru da un salto gigantesco evadiendo a Kagura quien seguía estática en el mismo lugar en que el que se detuvo, solo el viento ondeaba su castaño cabello suelto.

A punto de desgarrar a Ikari, de forma repentina Kagura aparece en medio de ambos repeliendo varios metros a Sesshomaru con una ráfaga de viento provocada por su abanico. –_"Su velocidad ha aumentado"- _Emite un ligero gruñido.

La mujer suelta una sonrisa. –_Sesshomaru ¿Acaso no te atreverás a atacarme con esta mujer de por medio?-_

El Youkai se queda sereno un momento tratando de entender. –"_¿Por qué Ikari resucitó a Kagura, con qué propósito lo hizo?"- _Recobra su porte inmutable:

_-Ikari. Tú fuiste una de las sacerdotisas con mayor poder espiritual que jamás haya conocido, incluso mi padre llegó a tenerte cierto respeto. Pero ahora que veo la forma en que utilizas a Kagura para defenderte de mí, solo me queda sentir decepción y desprecio hacia ti- _

_-Por muy elegantes que suenen tus insultos jamás lograrán hacerme daño moral alguno. Ya eh tenido suficiente con Naraku-_

_-¡Naraku! ¿Tú qué tienes que ver con ese híbrido de mierda?- _Molesto.

_-Digamos que me rescató de un destino cruel, y ahora estoy a sus servicios…- _Cruza los brazos bajo sus mangas –_Aunque no me agrade del todo-_

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del Inugami. Esa fue la misma frase que Kagura le dijo una vez que ella vino a él pidiendo su ayuda, salvo que ella fue la primera creación de Naraku. Algo tenía en común estas dos mujeres: Ambas fueron esclavizadas por Naraku, una terminó muriendo en sus brazos por obtener su libertad, mientras que la otra era una completa cobarde.

_-Sé lo que estás pensando. Kagura y yo compartimos el mismo destino.- _Seria

_-La única diferencia es que Kagura fue más mujer al encarar a su creador por libertad, en cambio tú, ni siquiera puedes defenderte sola- _Estas palabras hirieron el pisoteado orgullo de la sacerdotisa, quien molesta utiliza su máxima carta:

_-¡Cállate maldito bastardo! No importa de todas maneras ya obtuve lo que quería.- _Profundiza su mirada en el Youkai:

_-Sesshomaru… ¿Quieres saber el porqué me alié con Naraku?- _Esperó una respuesta pero el silencio dijo más que mil palabras. _–Muy sencillo. Necesitaba deshacerme de Ming-rha… Así es Ming-rha fue aquel demonio que luchó contra tu padre hace varios años, dejándolo mortalmente herido. Yo lo aprisioné dentro de mi cuerpo para evitar que siguiera causando desgracias, ese fue un pacto que hicimos tu padre y yo, él me prometió el libro de los espíritus que se encontraba resguardado en su palacio a cambio de que lo ayudara a deshacerse de él, mis poderes no fueron suficientes para aniquilarlo así que lo encerré dentro de mí con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Después Inu no Taisho terminó muriendo tratando de salvar a su mediocre mujer humana y al bastardo de su hijo, y yo… terminé sin el libro de los espíritus y con un demonio dentro de mí… Así como eh logrado sobrevivir más de 700 años, sin embargo no logré dominarlo por completo, Ming-rha seguía haciendo estragos en mi interior a medida que pasaba el tiempo y yo ya no podía soportarlo- _Ríe sarcásticamente –_Y como por obra de magia apareció Naraku. Me ofreció lo que yo siempre hacia deseado a cambio de que le ayudara, quitando a sus enemigos del camino.- _Concluye.

_-Así que utilizaste ese libro para deshacerte de ese demonio- _Dirige sus ojos dorados hacia Kagura

_-No es difícil adivinar en dónde lo fuiste a tirar- _Tranquilo.

_-Vaya y no tuve que hablar de más. Sin embargo- _Llena de coraje. _–En todos estos años mi resentimiento hacia tu padre en vez de alejarse aumentó, porque por su culpa yo eh sufrido durante 700 años, me robó mi vida y eso jamás se lo perdonaré.-_

_-¡ATACALO!- _

Kagura aparece su abanico y comienza a lanzar cuchillas de viento en contra de Sesshomaru, desenfunda a colmillo sagrado, tratando de contenerlas, no lo consigue y comienza a desviarlas. Kagura salta hacia el Inugami lanzando más ataques sin cesar haciendo estragos en la tierra, mientras que Sesshomaru solo retrocedía esquivando sus ataques.

La danza de las cuchillas de la antigua Kagura no se equiparaban con estas nuevas, éstas resultaban ser mil veces más poderosas, sin duda alguna su oponente era digno para él.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-<em>

Logra destruir las garras de Naraku. La batalla entre Inuyasha y Naraku continuaba no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Los acompañantes de Inuyasha miraban sorprendidos por el increíble poder que Naraku hacía obtenido fusionándose con la perla de Shikon. Prácticamente esperanzas ya no quedaban:

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Naraku ha absorbido por completo la perla. Dudo mucho que Inuyasha logre derrotarlo.- _Proliferó el monje.

_-¡Miroku ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo sé que Inuyasha lo logrará!- _Exclama Kagome exaltada.

_-Tranuila Kagome, solo estoy dando mi punto de vista a como está las cosas. Claramente Inuyasha está en desventaja-_

_-Eso no me importa, yo sé que Inuyasha lo logrará-_

_-¡Miren que es eso!- _Exclama el zorrito señalando a unas luces plateadas detrás de unos árboles que chocaban con el suelo una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru seguía luchando contra Kagura lanzando ataques con colmillo sagrado sin hacerle mucho daño. Ella seguía danzando con sus potentes cuchillas a una velocidad impresionante. Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás le seguía el paso, esquivando y atacando. –<em>"Aún con toda mi fuerza no lograré darle un solo golpe si se sigue moviendo tan rápido"-<em>

-_¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru es demasiado fuerte tu oponente o es que no quieres dañar a tu querida Kagura?- _Burlona.

Aún para un Youkai de sangre completo, mantener una batalla a ese ritmo tan estrepitoso era cansado. El inugami tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir esquivando y adivinando los ataques de su oponente:

-_"…Se-sessho-ma…ru".- _Una voz retumbó en su mente. Era Kagura, la verdadera.

-_"A-ayu…dame, po-or favor"-_Sollozos.

-_"¡Qué!"- _Exclama Ikari. _–Maldición, no tan rápido maldita-_

Sesshomaru un poco pasmado, al sentir las palabras de Kagura en su mente retrocede dejando de atacarla. La observa con lástima y rabia. Era obvio que ella estaba luchando en su interior por no atacar a su amado Youkai.

-_¡AAAAAAARGHHHH!- _Gritaba el cuerpo de la manipuladora.

Sesshomaru se percató de que un rosario espiritual debajo de su kimono resplandecía a la par que Ikari pronunciaba unas palabras: Un conjuro.

-_"Con que es esto"- _Ante la leve distracción del Inugami, Kagura le lanza una decena de cuchillas que lo hieren en el brazo izquierdo y en ambas piernas.

-_¡Amo Sesshomaru!- _Gritaron a la par el fiel sirviente y la pequeña niña humana.

El amo Sesshomaru se hinca para recobrar el aliento. Kagura se lanza contra él, abre su abanico y lanza una decena de tornados en su contra. Los tornados de viento chocaban los unos con los otros, provocando rayos y que la tierra se desgajara.

Sesshomaru enfunda a colmillo sagrado y utiliza el epicentro de un tornado para salir de ahí hacia el cielo.

_-"Necesito desarmarla"- _Se vuelve contra el suelo, desenfunda a Bakusaiga, se posiciona logra darle un puñetazo en el abdomen que provoca que suelte su abanico. Por el inmenso golpe Kagura se estrella contra la base de una montaña.

_-¡No puede ser! Será mejor que me vaya…- _Ikari aterrorizada huye del lugar.

Sesshomaru la ve de reojo pero decide ocuparse de ella más tarde. Ahora tenía que hacer despertar a Kagura.

La arrincona contra la montaña, desarmada:

-_Ya ríndete… Ming-rha- _Prolifera el Youkai muy serio.

-El rostro de Kagura muestran una sonrisa irónica alza su mano izquierda y de la palma le brota una espada plateada, da un inmenso salto y desgaja una ladera de la montaña dejándola caer encima de Sesshomaru:

-_¡BAKUSAIGA!- _Parte la roca en mil pedazos que salen disparados en todas direcciones.

Kagura utiliza los pedazos de roca proyectados para usarlos como escaleras. Sesshomaru la alcanza, mientras que sus espadas chocaban violentamente una y otra vez. El Youkai comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de recuperar a Kagura, esa manera de pelear le dejaba en claro que el demonio que la tenía poseída no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Kagura se aparta del Youkai y comienza a elevarse más rápido y termina derribando lo que quedaba de la montaña. Las toneladas de rocas caen sobre el Youkai:

-_¡BAKUSAIGA!- _Despedaza las rocas, el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para alcanzar a Kagura y le diera un golpe, pero ésta utiliza su espada como escudo no aún así el tremendo ataque la lanza a kilómetros de ahí.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡LANZA DE DIAMANTES!- <em>Las estacas de diamantes se clavan en el cuerpo de Naraku.

-Se burla –_Tendrás que hacer algo mucho más que lanzarme diamantes para terminar conmigo-_

_-¡Cállate engendro!-_

_-_¡KABOOM!- Algo se estrella contra el suelo en la zona de batalla donde se encontraba Inuyasha y compañía contra Naraku.

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _Cuestiona el híbrido.

Observa el enorme cráter que dejó ese estallido y del hoyo emerge una figura. Cuando se asienta el polvo logran disipar que se trataba de una mujer.

Inuyasha con su olfato detecta un aroma conocido que estaba mezclado con otro también conocido: El de Sesshomaru.

-_¿Tú quién eres?- _Cuestiona el híbrido.

La mujer solo lo observa con su mirada abismal sin decir una sola palabra.

_-¡Qué! Te cortaron la lengua los ratones ¿O qué?-_

Solo hubo silencio.

_-"Esa maldita de Ikari, ¿Qué demonios está planeando?"- _El demonio Naraku se preguntó ante la sorpresa de ver a Kagura viva de nuevo.

_-¡Hakudoshi! Tráeme a esa malnacida de Ikari- _Ordenó Naraku.

_-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella?- _Cuestiona Shippo.

_-Ese rostro se me hace conocido…- _Comenta Kagome.

_-"¡No es posible!"- _Exclama el monje.

_-Es ¿Kagura?- _Observa Sango a Kagura no muy creyente de verla.

_-"¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?"- _Se cuestiona Inuyasha.

Todo se tornó muy extraño Kagura reapareció delante los ojos de cazadores de la perla de Shikon viva y más fuerte que nunca, y lo más extraño de todo es que ni siquiera Naraku (sorprendido) sabía de su re-existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a toooooodos los lectores que están aqui leyendo esta humilde historia. Primero antes que nada sorry por la tardanza en postear los capítulos pero les eh estado haciendo modificaciones y ya casi llegamos al final. Segundo yo sieeeeeeempre quise ver una batalla de Sesshomaru contra Kagura no se nos dió y tampoco eh visto que alguien haya escrito sobre eso, asi que yo me adelanté Jajajaja espero y me haya quedado bien. Me sirvió de insipiración la rola de Sephiroth del Final Fantasy(Que tampoco me pertence) espero y les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios de toda clase pero con respeto.<strong>

**¡Esperen el desenlace de esta hiper mega batalla que tendrá un final que no se esperarán Muajajajaja(Risa maléfica).**

**Bueno es todo por ahora.**

**Saludos y Sayonara! (^-^).  
><strong>


	10. Descontrol

**P.D: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si haci hubiera sido Kagura estaría viva!.**

* * *

><p>Un largo silencio quedó tendido en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué se supone que estaba sucediendo? Kagura viva, y además Naraku ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado.<p>

-_Vaya esto sí que no me la esperaba, ¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Naraku?- _Byakuya observaba todo el panorama desde una distancia segura.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Suéltame, Hakudoshi!- <em>

_-Naraku desea verte y por como lo vi, estaba bastante furioso- _El niño albino tomó a la sacerdotisa pelirroja quien trataba huir rápidamente del combate. La arrastró hasta su campo de protección y se la llevó consigo.

_-"Maldición. Naraku me va a matar"- _Pensaba atemorizada la mujer.

Se detiene Hakudoshi. –_Ya dime que planeas, Ikari. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.- _Se volteó hacia ella y profundizó su mirada.

_-Yo…-_

_-A estas alturas no te quedan opciones. Oh me dices de una vez o te llevo al matadero… Tú eliges- _

_-Yo… necesitaba librarme de una carga que llevaba en mi interior…-_

_-Ve al grano- _Arrogante.

_-Necesitaba deshacerme de Ming-rha, Naraku me ofreció el libro de los espíritus a cambio de mi ayuda, yo… yo no podía reusarme así que me alié con él- _Desesperada.

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagura en todo esto?-_

_-Cierto Youkai tuvo la culpa de que yo terminara así-_

_-¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru?-_

_-No, a su padre, Inu no Taisho- _Irritada.

_-¡Hmmm!- _Suspira –_Así que de eso se trata: Venganza.-_

_-_Lo ve despectivamente.-

_-¿Qué tan fuerte es?... ¿Logrará derrotar a Naraku?- _Sin mostrar emoción._  
><em>

_-¡Qué!-_

_-No te hagas la tonta. No es mera venganza hacia Sesshomaru. Eso fue solo el incentivo. Depositaste a Ming-rha en Kagura para poderla manipular a tu antojo y que peleara contra Naraku para desaparecerlo por siempre. Tú no fuiste capaz de utilizarlo a tu favor por tu condición humana, sin embargo, Kagura es un demonio, en teoría sería más fácil para ella ¿No es así?- _Dio en el clavo.

_-Yo solo quiero librarme de él. ¿Acaso tú no deseas lo mismo?-_

Hakudoshi muestra una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Efectivamente.- _Reanudan su camino._ –Veamos que tan resistente es Kagura con.. Su nuevo cuerpo.-_

* * *

><p><em>-"Esa Kagura… No importa la mandaré de regreso a la tumba…"- <em>Naraku pensó y rugió con su voz profunda, más aún la manipuladora de los vientos no volteaba, lo ignoraba.

La castaña comienza atacar al grupo en especial al híbrido, quien trata efusivamente de esquivar los golpes que para ser una mujer, eran bastante potentes.

-_"Hmmm… Creo que podre divertirme por unos instantes…"- _Pensaba Naraku. Dando una leve sonrisa.

_-"Maldición aún no logro recuperar toda mi fuerza"- _Rocas un polvo emergían de la tierra a medida que Kagura continuaba lanzando sus golpes con su danza de las cuchillas, por su parte Inuyasha seguía evadiéndola:

–"_Si logra golpearme me noqueará"- _Pensaba.

_-Si acaso estas planeando usarla en mi contra no te funcionará… ¡La acabaré de todos modos!- _El híbrido trata de ponerse en batalla.

_-¡Hmmm!- _

Por fin logra levantar su espada en defensa, pero la Youkai del viento le propina un puñetazo a la hoja de acero mandándola lejos con todo y su dueño.

_-¡KIAAAAAA!- _Se estrella en el suelo.

_-¡INUYASHA!- _Despavorida corre la chica moderna hacia el semidemonio, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

_-Pero que tonto eres Inuyasha, ¿Crees que yo el gran Naraku, tuve algo que ver con el regreso de "esta"? Una vez tirada la basura ya no regresa…- _Vociferó Naraku.

_-¡Qué fue lo que dijo!- _Exclama Kagome.

_-¡HIRAITKOTSU!- _La Castaña le devuelve el boomerang a su dueña noqueandola.

_-¡Sango…!- _Vocifera consternado el Monje mientras se pone en medio de sus compañeros y Kagura quien no mostraba ninguna expresión.

_-¡Pergaminos…!- _Lanza una docena de esos papeles que no surten efecto…Toma una decisión:

_-¡AGUJERO NEGRO!- _Su mano derecha comienza a devorar todo: árboles, ramas, tierra, pero no a la castaña hincada sobre una rodilla entierra su arma en el suelo a modo de sostén.

_-Mujer…- _Sin voltear a ver. –_Tú fuiste la causante de esta abrupta interrupción. ¡Arréglalo!- _Ordenó el demonio a la pelirroja miko.

De su kimono sacerdotal saca su más preciado tesoro. Y para sorpresa de Naraku lanza un conjuro en contra del híbrido, quien aún sostenía su batalla con la manipuladora de los vientos.

_-"Chi, chi. Iwayuru akuma no chi. (Sangre, sangre. El llamado de sangre del demonio.)"-_

_-Grrrrraaaaah! ¿Qué me sucede?- _Exaltado el hibrido comienza a sujetarse la cabeza, en desesperación:

_-¡INUYASHA! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE!- _Kagome gritaba con angustia al ver como el híbrido se estaba transformando, su sangre cambiaba, un semidemonio que pasó a ser una bestia indomable con sed por matar y sentir el hedor de la sangre fresca en sus garras a medida que destrozaba las criaturas de Naraku.

_-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha no eres capaz de controlarte?... ¡Ja! qué lástima pensé que ibas a poder entretenernos más tiempo…pero no importa, verte en ese estado decadente me resulta más divertido- _Vocifero Goshinki burlándose del estado del híbrido que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no ser devorado por su propia sangre.

_-Ikari…continúa con el hechizo, quiero ver a Inuyasha aniquilado por su propio origen- _Ordenó Hakudoshi.

–"_Hmm…un estorbo menos"- _Pensó Naraku para sí mismo.

-_¡AGUJERO NEGRO!- _Miroku trataba de absorber a los monstruos que los estaban atacando, protegiendo a sus compañeros.

_-¡HIRAITKOTSU!- _Lanzando su boomerang. La exterminadora destruyó unas cuantas criaturas, pero eran demasiadas, así como destruían aparecían más y más.

La sacerdotisa Ikari sostenía el libro de los espíritus abierto a medida que seguía con el conjuro el híbrido seguía destrozando monstruos con sus garras.

_-¡Excelencia, insectos!_-

Un enjambre de insectos venenosos aparecieron se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha cubriéndolo de la cintura hasta su cara, clavando sus aguijones. Inuyasha no podía ni siquiera sentir el dolor de los piquetes ya que en sus venas corría la sangre caliente de un demonio puro, inyectando adrenalina en su organismo. Por fin logra destruirlos pero el veneno parece no hacer efecto.

_-"¿Qué hago parece que colmillo de acero no está funcionando, no está sellando la sangre de Inuyasha, Qué está pasando?..."- _Kagome sostenía su arco, hasta que…

_-Kagome… ¡Mira!- _La interrumpe el pequeño zorro.

_-Aquella sacerdotisa… Algo murmura, es como si estuviera lanzando un conjuro contra Inuyasha- _Apuntando el zorro.

_-"Es verdad…Si logró romper su hechizo, tal vez pueda liberar a Inuyasha…"- ¡Shippo Apártate!-_

Kagome toma una de sus flechas la coloca en su arco, se prepara para disparar apuntando justo a la sacerdotisa quien seguía enfocada en su hechizo.

_-¡Tengo que lograrlo!-_

_-¡A ella!- _La flecha se va directo a la sacerdotisa acompañada de un halo de luz espiritual. Hakudoshi aparece una barrera a modo de protección, sin embargo, es atravesado el campo de energía que protegía a la mujer. Ikari levanta libro a modo de escudo, pero la flecha atraviesa el libro haciéndolo polvo.

Goshinki ruge y se deja ir contra Kagome, mostrando sus colmillos y garras filosamente armadas:

_-¡AHHH!- _Fue todo lo que alcanzó a gritar.

_-¡AGUJERO NEGRO!- _

-_¡NOOOO PUEDE SER... ARRGGHHH!- _El agujero abismal del monje dio fin al demonio Goshinki.

_-¡INUYASHA!- _La chica corre hacia el híbrido quien colapsó contra el suelo tras ya no ser controlado, pero al ya no sentir la sangre de un demonio completo el veneno de esos insectos comenzó a hacer efecto, provocándole un terrible dolor. La cantidad de veneno que le inyectaron, incluso para un mitad bestia como él, pudieron provocarle daño, más no la muerte.

_-¡QUE! ¡No puede ser! Como es que esta mujer, haya podido destruir el libro…no hay nadie más poderoso en este mundo que yo.-_ La sacerdotisa se queda pasmada, incrédula a lo que sus ojos habían visto.

_-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- _Cuestionó Ikari.

_-Mi nombre es Kagome, recuérdalo para cuando quieras volver atacar a Inuyasha lo pienses dos veces antes de si quiera pensarlo.- _Seria y segura.

_-Jajajaja….vaya vaya, Ikari si que fuiste muy descuidada mira que dejar que una flecha de Kagome casi te mate... Jajajaja, eres patética-_ Byakuya vociferó burlándose de ella mientras la mujer rabiaba de coraje e indignación.

_-¡Cállate!... "Esto no se ha terminado aún, todavía sigo tengo un as bajo la manga"- _Con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-"Kagura…. Es increíblemente fuerte, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? Supimos de su muerte."- _Se cuestionaba el monje.

_-¡Khe! Sabía que no podrían con ella… Jamás lo conseguirán- _Ikari murmuraba ante su victoria adelantada.

Naraku solo la observaba de reojo y miraba la escena de batalla. Deleitaba a una Kagura poderosa, pero obviamente esa fuerza no era de ella. Solo se limitaba a observar:

_-¡Kagura mata a Inuyasha!- _Ordenó la sacerdotisa.

_-Inuyasha detente no sigas luchando, no podrás vencerla- _El monje trataba de detenerlo pero le era imposible.

_-¡Hazte a un lado, esa maldita mujer… no le voy a dar el gusto de acabar conmigo tan fácil!- _Vociferaba el híbrido tratando de mantenerse en pie.

La manipuladora de los vientos tomó su espada, saltó varios metros al aire, al tiempo que lanzaba poderosos tornados de viento al suelo levantando bloques enormes de piedras, dejando aberturas profundas, el grupo de Inuyasha con dificultades logran salvarse de ese ataque. Inuyasha por su parte coloca su espada en forma de escudo pero que le resulta imposible contener, retrocede el híbrido varios metros atrás finalizando el ataque.

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- _Kagura esquiva el viento de Inuyasha con una rapidez impresionante.

_-¡MALDICION! ¡Deja de moverte que así no te puedo matar!-_

_-¡BAKURYU-HA!- _Antes de que los remolinos de acero llegaran a su objetivo:

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!- _

_-¡KABOOM!- _El choque de los ataques provocó que el híbrido saliera volando.

Sesshomaru había hecho su aparición sin previo aviso como solo él lo sabe hacer, detuvo el ataque de Inuyasha hacia Kagura no porque quisiera proteger a su medio hermano de ella, si no porque al ver a ésta última bajo posesión de la pelirroja mujer y la tremenda fuerza que mostraba deseaba verla libre, pero por su mano. Ella siempre fue un oponente difícil pero no imposible y ahora había pasado los límites:

_-¡Sesshomaru… ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, por qué me agredes?- _Levantándose el semibestia, observa furioso a su medio hermano.

_-¡Apártate imbécil! Esto no te concierne- _El gran Sesshomaru lanza una seria amenaza a su medio hermano para que éste se alejara o se atuviera a las consecuencias. Pero sin dejar de ver a Kagura, quien no hacia ningún gesto, solo estaba parada, esperando órdenes, ¡Vaya títere!

_-¡AAAAHH CALLATE! No te llevarás todo el crédito- _Trata de dirigirse a su rival a vencer, pero siente una mano en su hombro:

_-¡No lo hagas Inuyasha!- _Advierte el monje.

_-No te metas Miroku- _Le quita la mano bruscamente.

_-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?... Ella tu enemigo, Kagura- _Apuntándola.

_-¡Qué! ¡Eso ya lo sé! Se supone que está muerta- _Inuyasha, necio.

_-Se supone, pero está aquí, viva y más fuerte que nunca… Deja que Sesshomaru se haga cargo de esto- _Aconseja el monje.

Ambos Youkais se encontraban parados frente a frente:

_-¡MATALO!- _Una voz resuena en el interior de la youkai de los vientos.

Se abanica contra el Inugami usando su espada como arma, Sesshomaru le responde utilizando a Bakusaiga, deteniendo el golpe de Kagura quien seguía combatiendo. Al ver el rechazo de sus ataques retrocede en el aire para lanzar sus poderosas cuchillas contra el Youkai quien las bloquea con su colmillo.

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!- _El ataque va directo a Kagura quien lo logra esquivar sin daños, pero no pueden decir lo mismo los cientos demonios que recibieron el golpe, siendo destruidos en segundos, cientos y cientos destruidos.

La Youkai de los vientos seguía suspendida en el aire con el rostro en dirección a Sesshomaru quien no dejaba de verla, serio, frío y con ansias por respuestas. El viento soplaba con ferocidad, ondeando las cabelleras de los amantes combatientes. Esta vez el Inugami se lanza a ella tratando de cortarla. Ella ya no era Kagura, su Kagura, era solo un títere muerto-viviente que tenía una fuerza incontenible. La castaña lo detiene con su katana. Al estar forcejeando Sesshomaru lanza su horda destructora hacia la mujer directamente, pero ella justo en ese instante lanza su "Danza de Remolinos", chocando violentamente creando una burbuja inmensa de luz entre verde y plateada que estaba a punto de explotar.

Naraku e Ikari miraban la escena, para Naraku era entretenido ver que por fin alguien le daba guerra a Sesshomaru y no le vendría mal si lo mataran en ese momento, ya que él si representaba un serio peligro para su victoria final. Ikari satisfecha por su logro, intuyó que después de terminada la muerte del Youkai, dirigiría su creación hacia Naraku:

_-Vaya Ikari, me resultaste más útil de lo que creía.- _Sarcástico.

_-_Musita la pelirroja.-

El aura de luz termina por explotar, provocando que todo se agitara, la explosión había dejando un gigantesco agujero en el piso.

El Youkai del Oeste hace un movimiento veloz, mucho antes de que la luz de la mega explosión se disipara, se dirige contra la manipuladora, empuña sus garras venenosas para clavarlas justo en el pecho de la mujer, la reacción de ella: Lanzó su espada a un lado y con ambas manos detiene las garras del demonio platinado. Todos los presentes se quedan atónitos al ver a través de la densa capa de polvo, como el golpe del Youkai había sido detenido:

-_Detuvo el golpe de Sesshomaru…- _Exclama el zorrito.

-_Si él no logra detenerla, no veo que más podamos hacer- _Vocifera el monje.

Sin previo aviso la confrontación de los Youkais se ve interrumpida cuando una flecha sagrada cae cerca de la manipuladora, provocándole algunas quemaduras en su vestimenta, por su parte el Youkai logra hacerse a un lado justo segundos antes de que pasara la flecha de su lado.

-_¡MUJER ME FASTIDIAS CON TUS INTROMISIONES!- _La antigua sacerdotisa lanza de su mano un rayo de luz rojizo.

Justo en ese momento el monje Miroku utiliza su báculo sagrado para proteger a su grupo.

Inuyasha logra recobrar un poco su fuerza:

-_INUYASHA…- _Voltea el híbrido hacia su hermano mayor.

-_Golpéame con el ataque más poderoso que tengas… Y sin piedad- _Habló el Youkai sereno sin quitar su vista del enemigo.

-_"¿Qué estará planeando Sesshomaru?"- _Incrédulo.

-_¡Qué esperas!-_

_-¡Esta bien, pero si te mato no me eches la culpa!-_

_-¡Hmm!-_

_-¡BA…KU…RYU-HA!- _Dado a la inmensa aura demoniaca que despedía Sesshomaru los remolinos cortantes de acero brotaron con una tremenda carga de energía dirigida hacia el Youkai, quien en un segundo:

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!-_

_-¡QUE!-_

-_¡KIAAAAAAA!-_

Habilidosamente Sesshomaru justo en el instante que el ataque de Inuyasha lo iba a golpear utilizó su arma para desviar los remolinos y junto con su onda masiva destructora, directo hacia el enemigo principal: Naraku. Ikari quien se encontraba en el camino terminó convirtiéndose en nada, mientras que el poderoso ataque combinado de ambos hermanos seguía destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo las encarnaciones restantes del demonio Naraku, quedando solamente él y una porción de su cuerpo:

-_¡CRASH!- _El rosario que colgaba del cuello de la manipuladora desapareció. Devolviéndole su mirada rojiza y su consciencia.

-"_¡Qué! ¿Dónde estoy?"- _Pensó la castaña. Cuando por fin logra enfocar bien:

-_¡Sessho…maru!-_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hellooooou de nuez! <strong>

**Les dejo la continuación de la batalla de Sesshomaru contra Kagura Jejeje debo decir que me agradó como quedó este capitulo me inspiré mucho ya que en estos momentos me encuentro viendo a Metallica en vivo desde Rio de Janeiro y eso me inspiró! FUAAAAA! **

**Bueno ya saben espero sus comentarios y ya estamos a nada de terminar esto (*-*) Lagrimas nooooo! Esperen a ver el final va ser algo diferente pero emotivo en fin.**

**Gracias y Sayonara.**_  
><em>


	11. El Final

_-"Tan extraño y real que da desconcierto… No sucede a diario que regreses de la muerte, no es la sensación más deleitable que te puedas imaginar. Un día te encuentras mordiendo cadáveres y al siguiente matando a tu amado"…- _

_-Se acabó la diversión. Hmm que mal, quería ver un poco más, en fin… ¿Cómo has estado?- _

_-"Ese pútrido olor, como olvidarlo siempre lo detesté desde lo más profundo de mí ser…"-_

_-¿Acaso el haber muerto, te cortó esa pequeña lengua tuya, tan altanera, que tanto me deleitaba?-_

_-…Naraku.-_

_-Ooh sí que me recuerdas, no pasaste tanto tiempo de aquel lado después de todo, querida. ¿Viste alguna cara conocida? ¡Hmm! Debo admitir que te extrañaba un poco, ese delicado y fino rostro de rebeldía tuya me daba…un cierto placer tan exquisito como no tienes una idea…-_

_-Maldito mal nacido, te cortaré esa lengua y se la daré a los perros, aunque no creo que la quieran- _Espetó la castaña media ataviada.

_-Veo que ya tienes nueva… apariencia – _Lo barre con la mirada - _. Un demonio completo, ¡Qué asco! Aunque dice el dicho aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, en pocas palabras la mierda seguirá siendo mierda…-_

_-Mierda misma de la que tú provienes preciosa, que no se te olvide que eres una extensión de mi cuerpo. Yo soy tu creador, y eso jamás podrás cambiarlo.- _Victorioso.

_-…Eso lo veremos- _Una voz profunda exclamó

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!-_

Naraku estalla en risas ya casi semidescarnado:

_-¡Pero qué espectáculo tan… como decirlo… oprobioso! Dos hermanos con odio mutuo a muerte luchando juntos, mientras que mi… hija, mi queridísima primogénita anda de arrastrada con el "Gran Youkai que según va matarme" Qué gran acontecimiento, digno de una pintura –_

_-¡Que nunca cierras esa boca tan asquerosa tuya!-_

_-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-_

_-¡BAKUSAIGA!-_

_-_Naraku estalla en risas-

_-Por ahora me eh contenido bastante con ustedes, pensando inútilmente que se darían por vencidos pero veo que me equivoqué… Ahora conocerán mi verdadero poder…-_

Un gran estruendo sacudió la tierra, tornando el ambiente a nube de polvo, apenas notorias las figuras de los presentes.

El suelo comienza a abrirse haciendo un gran agujero abismal dejando escuchar voces de lamentos. Naraku había abierto las mismísimas puertas del inframundo. De la oscuridad comenzaron a brotar seres demoniacos alados que volaban en círculo, rodeando el cuerpo de Naraku.

_-¿Qué son esas cosas…?- _Cuestiona la exterminadora

_-Esbirros del inframundo…- _Responde el monje

_-¿Son peligrosos?- _

-_No lo sé-_

_-¡Solo son basura!- _Corresponde el Hanyou.

_-¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- _

Logra destruir esas criaturas infernales, no sin antes percatarse que las mismas almas del inframundo proclamaban las almas de los vivos, o más bien de ellos:

_-"¿Qué será lo que esté planeando Naraku? Esas almas… es como si nos estuvieran llamando"-_

_-¡Maldito Híbrido de mierda muere!- _Ruge Naraku lanzando un rayo de su boca directo a ellos.

_-¡Qué!- _Exclaman todos.

_-¡Maldita perra!- _Gruñe Naraku.

En un instante la castaña llama a su arma y a modo de recibir el tremendo impacto con su espada Kagura se aferra al suelo deteniendo el ataque de Naraku hacia los demás.

-_…Tsk-_

El suelo comenzaba a resquebrajarse por los rayos repelidos. Tanta fuerza comenzaba a debilitarla pero su deseo de ver muerto a su creador la tenía en jaque y dentro del juego aún…

-_¡VIENTO CORTANTE!-_

El gran Youkai tira de la castaña para apartarla del choque…

_-Deja de hacer estupideces, no pretendas morirte de esta manera tan patética.- _Serio la observa.

_-¡Qué, acaso estás celoso de que te quite todo el crédito? –_Sarcástica se mofa –_No te preocupes, planeo algo más divertido.-_

_-Eres irritante.-_

_-Y tú no tienes sentido del humor- _

_-Cuando le encuentre el humor al asunto en cuestión te avisaré…-_

_-¡Podrían dejar de pelearse! ¡Tenemos un cabrón que joder!- _Grita agitado el híbrido.

_-Tranquilo cachorrito te pondrás más canoso…- _Se incorpora la hechicera.

_-Maldita… me las pagarás…- _Una mirada tremendamente asesina de parte del hermano mayor le cayó la boca al instante.

_-"El propósito… ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo esto…? ¿A qué regresé…? _–El viento soplaba cálidamente en el rostro de Kagura -_… ¿No era para estar con él?_ _¿Por qué estoy aquí?… ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso no!"-_

Los ataques que le propinaban a Naraku ambos hermanos no eran suficientes solo lo cortaban en pedazos, pero no bastaba faltaba algo, ¿Qué podría ser? Bien dicen que algo que se quiera ver destruido tienes que hacerlo desde el origen… ¿Pero cuál es el origen? El ya estaba mutado en otra criatura… ¿Entonces… qué queda?

_-…"Ahora entiendo todo. No es él… si no… Yo"- _Cierra los ojos por un momento con las espadas y toda materia chocando entre sí para la destrucción del ser maligno, sin éxito. –_Así es como debe terminar…-_

En un giro inesperado ambos hermanos unen sus espadas lanzando un golpe al demonio que provoca un gran estallido.

De los suelos la domadora de los vientos se alza hacia su creador, abriéndose paso entre las ventiscas de los ataques, y ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, Kagura logra ponerse frente de ellos con su espada le corta el cuello a Naraku quien se mofa de ella…

_-Eso no será suficiente querida…-_

_-No seas imbécil, mi objetivo no es tu cuello… si no tu corazón…- _

-Le clava su mano derecha en su pecho trata de extraerle la perla de Shikon poseída…

-_¡Maldita! ¡Haré que te arrepientas!- _Con gestos de dolor y angustia Naraku trata de zafarse.

-_Dicen que si quieres deshacerte de algo tienes que hacerlo desde el origen…- _Prolifera la castaña aún sujeta al cuerpo del Naraku.

Logra arrancarle la perla de Shikon contaminada, la sostiene en su mano llena de sangre púrpura, el demonio en un intento desesperado por recuperarla se abanica contra la hechicera mostrando sus afilados dientes. Ella se clava su espada en el pecho justo donde está el corazón e incrusta la perla.

Llena de sangre y con dolor…

_-Vamos maldito…ven a mí…-_

El demonio le clava los afilados colmillos en su hombro dejándole una profunda herida:

_-¡Kagura…!- _Exclaman todos.

_-_Kagura dirige su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien observaba la escena, hasta cierto punto conformista, parecía saber lo que su mujer pretendía, y él sabía que no había otra opción, aunque eso significará perderla de nuevo…

_-"… Perdóname, sé que vine de nuevo a ti para ser tuya, sin embargo, las cosas no serán así…"-_

-Comienza a absorber al demonio dentro de su interior, solo podía ser destruido por el origen, y ella llevaba la sangre del él, el origen, solo así moriría. Toda la atalaya de Naraku perecía conforme era absorbido, columnas de veneno brotaban del lugar que los humanos tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí. Sesshomaru toma a Rin y velozmente la lleva lejos de ahí…al igual que Inuyasha a Kagome.

-_¡No puede ser…!- _Gritó por última vez lo que fue Naraku.

-Agotada y sin energías Kagura cayó. A punto de caerle todo el lugar en encima…

_-¡Espera Sesshomaru no regreses!- _Le advierte sin respuesta el hermano.

_-"… Es la segunda ocasión que termino así, aunque debo admitir que ninguna de las dos fue placentera, diablos si iba a morir de perdida hubiera muerto un poco menos sangriento…"_

Sesshomaru llega al lugar tratando de encontrar a Kagura sin mucho éxito, debido a que el lugar estaba al punto de la ruina, el paraje había cambiando en tan poco tiempo que era irreconocible, tratando de esquivar carne putrefacta y gas venenoso, en un estallido de coraje y desesperación se transforma en su verdadera forma y emprende la búsqueda de nuevo. Derribando las débiles paredes de carne si se le puede llamar logra divisar una figura femenina tendida en el suelo, inerte, aterriza frente a ella, regresa a medias a su forma habitual con su mirada aún rojiza y sublime en la oscuridad, la levanta y de un gran salto despedaza el techo y escapan de ahí…

Aterriza a poca distancia de sus compañeros todavía con el semblante de hace unos instantes y sin dar más respuestas se marcha de ahí, llevándose a la mujer en sus brazos y con lo poco que quedaba de Naraku destruyéndose y convirtiéndose en un montón de escombros detrás de ellos…

* * *

><p>Ya entrada la noche tratando de calentarse todos en una fogata a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede:<p>

_-¿Creen que logre recuperarse?- _Cuestiona el zorrito.

_-No lo sé Shippo, Kagome y la anciana Kaede han hecho todo lo posible por contrarrestar el veneno y la sangre que ha perdido…pero esa herida fue muy profunda.- _Advirtió el monje.

_-Sí que lo fue-_

_-Miroku… ¿Crees que Kagura muera… otra vez?- _Triste preguntó el zorrito.

_-No la odio, ni tampoco la trate mucho a pesar de ser una extensión de Naraku, realmente nunca nos quiso hacer daño, ella solo quería su libertad. Ella se sacrificó por nosotros, no quisiera que muriera, además pienso que Sesshomaru se enfadaría mucho si eso pasara…-_

_-¡Qué insinúas, que mi amo bonito lloraría por esa mujer tan insignificante!-_

_-¡Guarde silencio señor Jaken que el señor Sesshomaru lo puede oír! – Le advierte la pequeña Lin._

_-Yo también comparto lo mismo Shippo.-_

El híbrido se queda observando la cabaña.

_-"Se fuerte Kagura, odio admitirlo pero, él te necesita"-_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la cabaña, ya exhaustas la anciana y Kagome:<p>

_-Bueno ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, solo nos queda esperar…- _Habla la anciana

_-Sus heridas son graves… pero ella es fuerte sé que lo logrará…- _Fatigada agrega la chica.

_-Esperemos eso Kagome, ven dejémosla descansar… nosotras también lo necesitamos.- _Salen de la casa y se dirigen a los demás.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- _Cuestiona Sango.

_-Muy débil, curamos sus heridas pero aún así no despertó y no sé si lo hará…-_

Todos observan a Sesshomaru quien entra a la casa sin voltear a ver a nadie:

-_Será mejor que durmamos un poco, ella no estará sola…- _Aconseja la anciana.

Sesshomaru se acerca al futón donde se encontraba Kagura inconsciente, unas cuantas velas alumbraban el lugar, vasijas con agua limpia y vendajes se hallaban a un lado de ella por si acaso. Sesshomaru de reojo observaba el lugar, luego regresó la mirada a la castaña, pasa su mano izquierda por el rostro de la chica que se encontraba pálido y sudoroso, probablemente por la fiebre que lograron controlarle…

_-Esta vez no te irás…-_

Desenvaina a colmillo sagrado, cierra sus dorados ojos y le clava su espada en el pecho, justo en el corazón, un halo azul de luz cubre el lugar y de la nada…

-_… hola- _Débil pero aún con sentido de humor le habla la castaña.

Él le acaricia la mejilla a modo de respuesta, lo que hizo que el color le regresara a Kagura.

_-Descansa…- _Serio pero cálido a la vez.

Ella cierra sus ojos y se adentra a un sueño profundo mientras que él se desprende de su armadura y armas, se apoya cerca de la puerta con una pierna estirada y la otra en apoyo a su brazo, se deleitaba viéndola dormir tan pacíficamente mientras los rayos de la luna llena penetraban por la rendijas de la ventana de la casa, después de todo ya no había nada que más temer, eh de ahí el hecho que se puso en desguardia, aguardando al siguiente día, para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo y Navidad y Reyes! <strong>

**Y una mega disculpota por el super atraso de meses sin escribir pero habia tenido muchisisisimo trabajo y sin descansos pero ya estoy aquí con el 11vo capítulo que para mi gusto quedó de pelos! **

**Bueno espero y les guste mucho mucho como a mí y gracias a todos por sus reviews no pensé que les gustara tanto, saludos a todos.**

**Sayonra (^o^)!  
><strong>


	12. Epílogo

**P.D: Ningun personaje me pertence salvo lo que yo inevnté.**

* * *

><p>A la orilla de un acantilado donde se podía ver perfectamente bien la luna en todo su esplendor, Kagura admiraba al astro celeste:<p>

-_"Maldición"- _Eleva su mano derecha tocando su pecho, el área del corazón.

_-Duele, ¿Verdad?- _Una figura femenina se aproximaba a ella.

_-Sí, aún no sana por completo- _Kagura voltea de reojo para observar a su acompañante, pero ella ya sabía bien quien era antes de verla, Irasue-sama, la madre de Sesshomaru.

_-Ni sanará- _Pierde su mirada en la luna. _–Al menos no aquí, en el mundo de los humanos.-_

Intrigada fija su mirada completamente en la platina Youkai quien no dejaba de ver la luna.

_-Te ofrezco la oportunidad de poder curar tus heridas-_

_-Sesshomaru ya lo hizo-_

_-Las exteriores, ¿Pero que me dices de tu mente, de tu alma y de tu corazón?- _Se voltea hacía Kagura acercándose más:

_-Mi hijo utilizó a colmillo sagrado para sanar tus heridas pero no así las interiores y eso es lo que te está acabando.- _Explicó.

_-Las esencias de esos seres malignos que te poseyeron aún siguen dentro de ti, y no podrás librarte de ellas tan fácilmente, por eso te doy la opción de que vengas conmigo, para ayudarte.-_

_-¿Cómo?, si usted dijo que no sería fácil-_

_-Fácil no, más no imposible, pero tendrás que alejarte de aquí, irías a un lugar apartado de este mundo, donde puedas estar, lejos del sufrimiento, dolor, preocupación pero, también de cualquier tipo de felicidad, tu cuerpo se desprenderá de tu mente y alma para sanarse. Mientras estés en ese lugar no tendrás consciencia alguna, solo tu subconsciente perdurará.-_

_-¿Funcionará?- _Preocupada la castaña.

_-No lo sé, todo depende de ti y de que tan dañada estés.-_

_-Si no lo haces, pronto tu cuerpo, mente y corazón serán consumidos por esas esencias hasta que terminen contigo.-_

_-¿Y por qué desea ayudarme?-_

_-Mi hijo… Yo nunca demostré algún tipo de afecto hacia él y no pienso hacerlo ahora pero, sé que sufre por dentro aunque no lo demuestre, el hecho de haberte perdido una vez lo destrozó, pero el saber que no te pudo sanar cien por ciento lo tiene desquiciado. No seré una madre cariñosa pero eso no significa que no ame a mi hijo y me entristezca verlo así, impotente y lleno de rabia, es un favor que quiero hacerle. Tú significas mucho para él- _

Kagura se quedó atónita ante las palabras de Irasue, jamás pensó que alguien podría hablar así de Sesshomaru, ella pensó desde el momento que conoció a la madre que era una hija de perra sin escrúpulos, pero quien mejor para describir a un hijo que la propia madre.

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?-_ Tratando de no colapsarse ella misma cuestionó.

_-Pueden ser días, semanas, meses incluso años, quien sabe… como dije, todo depende ti- _

_-Ya veo-_

_-Piénsalo. Mañana a medio día partiré, tienes hasta entonces para tomar una decisión- _Irasue-sama se retira del lugar a descansar dejando a la castaña pensando muy profundamente.

_-"Irme lejos, de él… Otra vez… no podría soportarlo, aunque, supongo que tiene razón"- _Pequeñas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero Kagura se contuvo, regresó su mirada a la luna, que tanto le recordaba a él.

El sonido del agua la sacó un momento de su trance, invitándola a acercarse.

La castaña se dirige hacía una cascada oculta detrás de unos árboles y arbustos. Al llegar queda maravillada por el lugar: Agua cristalina corría de la cima de un pequeño cerro chocando contra las rocas de abajo haciendo un ruido agitador pero tranquilizante. El río que regaba la cascada igual de cristalino con algunos peces, rodeado de cerezos que aromatizaban el lugar, pequeñas luciérnagas alumbraban el río a instantes, simplemente perfecto.

Se aproxima a la orilla, se inca con un dedo toca el agua, tibia. Hunde su mano en el agua dulce, llenando su palma se moja el cuello, hace lo mismo con su rostro.

_-"Supongo que un baño a media noche no me matará"- _

Se desprende de su kimono y poco a poco se adentra al agua, se sumerge para mojarse por completo y se dirige a la cascada, se queda debajo, unos mechones de su cabello cubrían sus senos. Permanece con los ojos cerrados meditando.

El aroma tan dulce de los cerezos provocó que cierto Youkai se aproximara, para su sorpresa no solo era el dulce aroma de los árboles frutales lo que lo atrajo, si no, el aroma de ella. Ese exquisito hedor que provenía de su cuerpo, inconfundible e irresistible para él. Se quedó observando a la castaña, desnuda bajo la cascada:

_-"Una diosa"- _Pensó él.

Así se despojó de su armadura, sus armas y su kimono dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, unas piernas espectaculares, un abdomen perfectamente firme y sus brazos fuertes. Se adentró en el río, sumergiéndose para empaparse, regresa a la superficie completamente mojado, el agua corría por su rostro llegando a su pecho y a su abdomen. Va aproximándose a la mujer con los ojos rubíes. Pone ambas manos delicadamente en las caderas de la fémina, quien al darse cuenta del tacto abre los ojos sin voltear ya que su esencia lo había delatado, ella sabía que era él. Sesshomaru comenzó a subir una de sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar a un seno, la otra mano acariciaba su abdomen de lado a lado, provocando pequeños gemidos de ésta. Se voltea quedando frente a frente:

_-Sabía que eras tú- _Le susurra Kagura en el oído a Sesshomaru.

La toma del cuello y la besa apasionadamente, acaricia las curvas de la mujer con sus manos una y otra vez. La alza y desaparecen detrás de la cascada, una cueva pequeña pero suficiente para servir de lecho aunque sea por una noche.

La recuesta sobre el suelo, curiosamente lleno de pasto:

_-No sabes cuánto eh esperado por ti- _Diciendo esto el Youkai de nuevo comenzó a besar a la chica quien lo recibía apasionadamente acariciando con sus finas manos la espalda de Sesshomaru.

La sensual boca del Youkai iban bajando por el cuello de Kagura haciéndolos más profundos, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo y subiendo por la cadera, cintura hasta llegar sus pechos. Sus besos iban bajando más y más hasta toparse con los pezones de la chica, comenzó a besarlo después a lamerlo y dando pequeños mordiscos, que provocaban la euforia de la Youkai. Así continuó con el otro seno hasta saciarse de ellos, regresó de nuevo a la boca de ella, plantándole un beso más profundo y apasionado invadiendo sus bocas con sus lenguas. De nuevo empezó a bajar besando detalladamente la cintura, bajando por su ombligo, con sus garras delineaba las caderas de ella haciéndola moverse sensualmente, lo que provocaba aún más el deseo y excitación de Sesshomaru. Continuaba sus besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de Kagura, ella acariciaba la larga cabella platinada de él. Regresa de nuevo su rostro a ella:

_-Quiero ser tuya, aunque sea solo por esta noche- _

Hundiendo sus miradas el uno al otro por un momento, volvió a besarla apasionadamente, separó sus piernas colocándose en medio, la jaló hacia él penetrándola con gran virilidad. Ella soltó un ligero gemido de dolor hasta que se acostumbró a ese miembro caliente tan exquisito que ella tanto deseaba sentir. Una y otra vez el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando en un perfecto ritmo. Se aceleraba más y más provocando los primeros gritos de satisfacción por parte de Kagura:

_-No te detengas-_

Tomándola por las caderas la levantó quedando sentada encima de su miembro, así comenzó a besarla locamente, tocándola de manera posesiva, Sesshomaru hunde sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagura provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre cayera por su cuello y pecho, al sentir esto Kagura hunde sus uñas en la espalda de él y soltando un ligero grito de placer. Con su lengua limpia ese pequeño sangrado. Ella alza el rostro de él viéndolo perversamente lo tumba en el césped, él la ve fijamente:

_-Mi turno-_

Comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente bajando por sus hombros tocando con sus manos todo aquello que se le cruzara en el camino usando sus uñas en forma de tacto, esto provocó que liberará un pequeño suspiro del poderoso Youkai. Siguió besando todo su bien formado pecho y bajando a su abdomen que ella se moría por acariciarlo, lo besaba hasta se atrevía a dar mordiscos dejando sus colmillos marcados en un costado. Continuó acariciándolo hasta llegar a su miembro que seguía erecto y con ganas de penetrarla de nuevo:

_-Ya fue suficiente, mi turno-_

De nuevo la estrujó hacia él con fuerza esta vez el ritmo se tornó más rápido y agresivo pero placentero. Kagura ya no se resistía las ganas de poder terminar en ese clímax de placer total:

_-Así ah, ah, ah, más un poco más-_

Complaciendo a su mujer aceleró el ritmo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y su sangre hervía, Kagura sentía muy bien esto, ya que el tieso miembro de su amante también aumentó de temperatura haciendo a ésta estallar de placer. El gélido viento que soplaba en la pequeña cueva junto con las respiraciones calientes y agitadas de los jóvenes amantes provocaba vapor. El Youkai a propósito perdió el control dejándose llevar por sus instintos, ya que la satisfacción era tan placentera que quería liberarse por completo. El ritmo se aceleró aún más estallando en el clímax de ambos.

Sesshomaru se tumbó a un lado de Kagura ambos agotados.

_-…Te estaré esperando…- _Serio

_-No escuchaste… como no adivinarlo.-_

_-Sabía bien las intenciones de mi madre… Porque yo la llamé.- _Atónita

_-¿Tú le pediste que viniera por mí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, y sin consultarme?- _Molesta se incorpora y procede a irse.

_-Entiende… Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito…- _Serio

_-¿Propósito? Esos se pueden ir mucho al demonio, enserio.-_

_-Para ser alguien quien destruyó a su creador, eres bastante necia-_

_-No pretendas burlarte de mi Sesshomaru, el necio eres tú…-_

_-¿Yo?-_

_-Así es, tu problema es que no puedes soportar el hecho de que no se te concedió lo que deseabas, es obvio que tu maldita ambición por poder te llevó a querer utilizar a colmillo sagrado para regenerar almas y así ser aun mas aclamado…-_

_-No digas estupideces-_

_-¡Estupideces! Claro que no lo son, que otra razón más pod…- _Pensativa.

_-Claro como no se me ocurrió antes… no es por poder que la llamaste ¿Cierto?… Quieres que me cure porque aún llevo la esencia de Naraku, y claro cómo podría un engendro de tu peor enemigo sentarse en el trono de tu imperio- _Penetrándolo con la mirada.

Hunde su mirada en ella.

-_Es verdad, no lo negaré. Pero también quería liberarte de él, que tu origen fuera de otra manera. Estoy sacrificando la oportunidad de quedarme contigo para darte tu libertad, lo que siempre has querido. – _Pasmada.

_-Sé bien que no te quedarás aquí conmigo, pero prefiero tenerte lejos de mí pero completamente sana y libre de dolor, que aquí sufriendo por no poder ayudarte.- _

Salen de la cueva y se dirigen a donde habían dejado sus ropas. El resto del camino fue un silencio absoluto. Sesshomaru se detiene en seco.

-_…Hay otra manera- _Serio y Kagura intrigada.

-_¿Cuál es?-_

_-Sería que fueras mi compañera, mi amante, en pocas palabras mi esposa, te marcaría y podría ser que mi sangre te cure por dentro…-_

El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte en medio de ambos demonios, la noche aún era neutra y con la luna de testigo.

-_Yo…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww yeaaah! I´m finish! Jejejeje<strong>

**Ahora si este es el último capitulo de mi fic, espero y les haya gustado mucho mucho. El final lo quise dejar en intriga y a su imaginación. Además quien sabe que pueda pasar. Seguiré con otras historias mas adelante pero bien buenas jajajaja.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
